


Lost In Time

by paula_fnds



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paula_fnds/pseuds/paula_fnds
Summary: What if Faith had survived? What if Jamie had gone through the stones? How would Frank react to Claire's return with another husband?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 934
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came when I thought about what might have happened if Faith had survived, what would the couple's life have been like? What would they have done? When I started writing I couldn't imagine the work I would have because I'd always worried about putting the facts right, I got discouraged several times. Lucky for me to have a friend and partner @silfraser always encouraging me! But that's it, I hope you enjoy the adventures of this beautiful family! As I have spoken before, English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes that come up. ❤❤

Craig na Dun, 1746.

Jamie was walking fast, the effort to climb up and get to the stones of Craig na Dun was imperceptible. He was in a hurry, desperate and at the same time torn to look at his little daughter in his lap, the daughter who he would have to say goodbye in a few minutes, his Faith, the little miracle he had won almost two years ago. He stopped for a while to see if Claire was keeping up with his pace right behind him, he knew it wasn't right to walk in front of her, it wasn't safe, but he hadn't been able to think straight since he saw the painful fate that awaited him:

\- Sassenach, give me your hand, I'll help you up. - He spoke stretching out his hand to his wife who had a tired countenance, but it was more than physical fatigue, she was emotionally exhausted.

\- Da? Ride? - little Faith asked her father, she loved to walk with her parents, and during those days before they arrived at the fateful Culloden moor, they had told the little one they were walking and she was finding it all amusing, even with the battles her father had fought and the obvious concern of her mother. She was the lightness they both needed to face such difficult days, but they knew the hardest time had come and they didn't know what they were going to do with the beautiful girl with red hair so attached to her father.

Jamie looked at Claire, looking in her eyes for what to say to her daughter, but Claire's eyes only brought sadness and more doubts. He knew he was making a sacrifice that Claire might not forgive now, but she would understand when she would give birth to their second child safely, in a future far away from this harsh reality they were in at the time. He knew he would not survive, Claire had already told him what would happen to Scotland and Highlander culture after the battle of Culloden, he had nowhere to run and would not forgive himself for leaving Claire and Faith alone in this situation, but not only that, Claire barely survived giving birth to Faith and she was pregnant again, he would not be able to live with the guilt of letting her face that danger, let alone the situation they were in now.

He knew that if they fled the battle, he would always be a wanted man and his head would have a price again, how to raise a family that way? They couldn't go back to Lallybroch, they probably couldn't live in Scotland, no, he didn't want that for his little Faith, for Claire and even less for the baby that was to come. And so he insisted to his wife that he would take them to Craigh na Dun, send them back to the time Claire once belonged, where she had people who could look after them, where they would have every comfort and a quiet life, without war and danger.

\- Today the ride will be just with Mama, aye? - Jamie answered her daughter.

\- Why? Da not want?

\- Da has to do some work. - Jamie spoke more seriously than he intended, felt tears coming from behind his eyes, but tried to hold on.

When they came near the stones, Claire could no longer hide her anguish and despair:

\- Jamie, please, my place is here, our place is here, with you! - she was sobbing, her tears were already over her face.

\- Mama, you sad? Don't cry, Da be back soon, aye Da? - Faith spoke when she saw her mother crying.

Claire couldn't resist her daughter's innocent smile and picked her up from Jamie's lap, holding her tight:

\- Sassenach, we've talked about this and I won't change my mind, I love you two too much to leave you here, I've said I can bear pain myself, but I couldn't bear yours. And we have to think about this little one here. - he spoke by putting his hand on Claire's belly.

Faith was distracted by counting the stones around her and didn't pay attention to her parents' painful conversation:

\- We can go to France again, or Italy, maybe America, anywhere, but we'll be together, Jamie, I can't raise Faith alone, I can't separate her from you, it's not fair...

\- And what would be fair, Claire? To live like fugitives? Always worried I'm gonna be caught? I could be caught at any time and I'm sure this time I won't go to prison! No, I can't be selfish like that...

\- Selfish? Wanting to live with your family is selfish? - Claire's voice was almost indecipherable because of her sobs and tears.

Jamie couldn't control the emotion of seeing his wife like that either, but he kept his face serious even though the tears ran down his face freely. Faith began to become restless in her mother's lap, she was an active child and didn’t like spending much time in her lap, much less quiet listening to her parents' conversation. Claire was so nervous about the argument with Jamie that she answered her daughter's impatient request to be put down and didn’t notice when the little one ran out towards the large stone in the center of the circle:

\- Faith! - Jamie shouted making Claire look back.

\- Da? Noise, not listening you! - she was screaming.

\- No, no, Faith, come back here! - Claire screamed desperately as she saw her daughter approaching the stone.

But the buzzing sound was keeping her from being heard, Claire ran to her daughter, Jamie was right behind screaming for their names, but everything was so fast and confusing. He saw his wife reach out to pick up Faith's hand that was approaching the big stone at the center of the circle. No, he wasn't ready to let them go like that and he tried to pick up Claire's hand, his arm was long and easily reached her. That was the last image he had of them, Faith scared, Claire screaming and him not understanding what the hell was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos on the first chapter! I'm so happy!!! I hope you like this one.

Claire opened her eyes. What had happened? Faith! She started shouting her daughter's name non-stop and, ignoring her eminent dizziness, got up quickly, she was still in Craig na Dun, but she wasn't sure if it was the same century as before. She heard a low sound of crying, she recognized, it was her daughter:

\- Mama! - she was screaming in tears, she was lying next to one of the stones.

Her mother didn't waste any time and ran to her scared daughter. She held Faith in her lap and instinctively began to examine her, she needed to know if there was something wrong with her, if the crying was only for being scared and apparently it was. After Faith had calmed down a bit, she lifted her face that was pressed on her mother's chest and asked the question Claire was already asking herself:

\- Da? Where's Da? - she said looking at her mother with those blue eyes like her father's.

Claire didn't know what to answer, because she really didn't know what had happened to Jamie, she remembered him taking her arm seconds before everything went dark, no, he couldn't, if they had really gone through the stones, he had stayed behind. Her heart squeezed, how would she tell that to the little two-year-old girl in front of her? If she couldn't accept that reality, how would a child so attached to his father accept it?

\- Da??? - Faith spoke again, now in a higher tone, as if she were calling him and no longer asking her mother where he was.

For a brief moment, Claire was sure to hear a grumbling in Gaelic, which she had heard several times when Jamie was angry or confused about something, but it was her head playing a trick, he wasn't there, even if she wanted to. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard another grunt. No, stop it, she thought. She opened her eyes and Faith had left her lap and started running:

\- Da!!! - she was screaming non-stop.

\- Faith!! Where are you going? Your father didn't... - but Claire stopped her sentence in the middle when she came across a big, redheaded Scot lying behind one of the stones. - Jamie?

\- Sassenach... - he spoke in a weak voice as he spotted his wife coming right behind him being almost suffocated by his daughter's embrace, who, seeing her father lying on the ground, threw himself on top of him thinking it was all just a game of hide-and-seek.

\- Jamie! But how? Then we don't... - words were missing for his wife, she had a confused expression, her eyes almost closed like she always did when she was thinking.

\- But what the hell happened? - he spoke harder, sitting with his daughter in his lap. - I can only remember taking your arm and everything disappeared in front of me, I thought I'd fainted as I watched you leave... - his expression was sad, but at the same time he seemed relieved to see them there.

\- I thought we'd gone to my time, but...no, you couldn't, you don't hear the buzzing, you don't hear the calling... - Claire babbled the words, she couldn't understand what had gone wrong, she was sure she and Faith had gone through, it happened just like the first time, the noise, the attraction, the stone calling her.

\- Claire. - Jamie spoke seriously, drawing his wife's attention by the use of her name, she knew he only used in cases of extreme emotion or seriousness. - Before I got near you, I heard... I couldn't hear what Faith was saying because of a noise, but I didn't think... - he couldn't complete what he was thinking, did he really end up in the future with his wife and daughter?

Claire was standing in front of him without being able to sketch any emotion, seemed in a state of shock at Jamie's revelation. He put his daughter down and got up to hug his wife, if she was confused, he was more, but he knew what they both needed and the hug was more than welcome, Claire squeezed him tightly and he could feel Faith grabbing his legs, wanting to hug him too. A small smile came up on his lips along with a tear, he might not understand what was happening, but they were united, his family was all he needed to face anything. Claire felt Jamie's tear on her face, he had his chin resting on her head, as he always did when they hugged, and soon she felt a tear dripping down her own face and hugged him harder. Yes, he was real and he was there, he hadn't gone anywhere and that's what mattered, that's what she always wanted.

While they were there in silence, just enjoying each other's affection and Faith's too, Claire felt Jamie's body stiffen, he had become tense, alert to something, she knew her husband too well to know when he was entering the Highlander warrior mode:

\- Jamie? What was it?

\- Did you hear? What's that noise? - he asked letting go of her. He lowered himself to where Faith was and kissed her on the cheek, rubbing his hand in her hair, seeming to try to understand the noise he was hearing.

\- I'm not hearing anything... - Claire stopped talking, she heard what her husband was hearing and recognized immediately.

Without thinking, she ran downhill, she needed to see if it was really what she was thinking, she needed to be sure. She ignored Jamie's scream behind her, she had no time to explain now what she was doing, but she knew that in just a few steps he would reach her, even with her daughter in his arms. And what Claire suspected, really was true, the noise that Jamie heard and could not identify was the motor noise of a car that was passing through the small road that led to Craig na Dun, the same road she had driven a few years ago. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!" she thought, they had really gone through the stones, they were in the future, Jamie was in the future! She just didn't know what year they'd gone, but there was only one way to find out.

She had stopped in the middle of the small road, Jamie came right behind and quickly put Faith in her mother's lap and with his other hand drew his sword, he needed to protect them from that noise, that danger. What was happening? What was it that was coming towards him? No, it wasn't possible. The car stopped abruptly when it saw the couple with a child standing in the middle of the road, were they crazy? Why were they standing there as if they'd seen a ghost? That's what the driver wondered, but as he paid more attention he could see that they were characterized, of course, how he could have forgotten.

He stopped the car and lowered the window, he asked:

\- Are you guys going to the Culloden reenactment? Did something happen to your car? Do you want some help? - the gentleman asked.

Jamie looked confused at Claire. Reenactment? Car? Oh, sure, he remembered his wife mentioning that once, that's what they used to move around, probably what was in front of him now.

\- Cuoden? - Faith repeated what the gentleman had said, taking Claire out of the trance she was in.

\- Reenactment? Oh, of course! After all, it is the day of the Battle of Culloden, which happened exactly... - Claire stopped talking, pretending to be doing the math, but waiting for the man to complete it, she needed to know what year it was.

\- Well, if it's 1948, Culloden happened... - but neither Claire nor Jamie heard what the man was talking about, they knew very well when the battle of Culloden had happened after all they had just left there, 200 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Do you need any help? A ride? - the man spoke again, pulling Claire and Jamie out of the trance they were in because of the recent discovery.

\- A ride? - Claire repeated the question.

She didn't know what they were going to do, where they were going and how they were going to be received. She'd have to think of something and fast! How would she explain her disappearance? And her return? With a new husband, a daughter and pregnant. Frank! She was still legally married to him in that century, how would she do it? What would she tell him? 

While all this was going through her head, she felt a touch on her arm, it was Jamie, looking confused, he had Faith in his lap and she hadn't even noticed it. The gentleman in the car seemed impatient with the strange family he'd come across, he was convinced that they were suited for the reenactment, but he'd never seen anything so real, so many details...and the weapons of the giant redhead? They were perfect copies of the ones the Highlanders warriors used to use in the 18th century. But why did they look so scared? Had they been robbed on their way to the reenactment? He couldn't see any means of transportation nearby and they couldn't have been on Craig na Dun on foot.

\- Could you take us to Inverness? I think our ride ended up forgetting us and our daughter needs some sleep, I think we'll give up going to the reenactment, no matter how excited we were, our little girl comes first. - Claire spoke quickly and in such a convincing way that even her husband seemed to believe her, looking at Faith to check if she was really sleepy.

\- Of course, we can't leave such a beautiful child so tired, can we? - the man answered, smiling at Faith who only sighed supported by her father's chest. - If you'd like to keep your accessories in the trunk, feel free, I think you'll be more comfortable.

Jamie looked at Claire, he didn't understand what the man had said, trunks? They weren't carrying anything. Accessories? Soon his wife noticed his confused look and spoke softly in his ear:

\- Better put your sword and gun away, we don't want to cause any accidents inside the car and he clearly thinks they're fake. - she spoke pointing to the trunk that the man had now opened.

Jamie was a little reluctant, he didn't like to stay away from his weapons in a strange place, but he would have to trust his wife after all that was not his time, it was hers and she knew better than him what they should do. He took out his weapons and put them in the big space in the back of that "car", as they called it, he had to admit that it was much more practical than carrying everything they needed tied to the horse:

\- Nice copy you have, I've never seen anything so real, so close to what we have in the museum! - the man spoke looking at Jamie's sword. - I'm sure it must have cost a fortune! But I'm glad someone cares so much about keeping the Highlander culture that way! - and smiled closing the trunk.

Jamie gave a little smile in response, even though he didn't understand everything the gentleman had said, he was happy that the culture of his people was still alive, even if little. A few minutes later the small family was settled inside the small car. The three of them sat in the back seat, Claire convinced the driver that she would rather stay with her husband by her side to make sure he would be all right, as he was not feeling well. Jamie showed concern, he wasn't well? He was confused and a little lost, but he felt great. But Claire couldn't say everything she was thinking at that moment and just squeezed her husband's hand, it was like a sign that everything would be fine if he followed what she was proposing.

The short drive to Inverness was not pleasant at all, as Claire had imagined. Jamie started to feel sick in the first kilometers, the movement of the car, the speed, was nothing like he had ever imagined. Combining all this with the small space he had in the car seat, it was a perfect recipe for an unforgettable trip. To help even more, Faith got scared with his father feeling sick and didn't stop crying. Claire was just trying to explain to the gentleman that was giving the ride that Jamie had eaten something that made him sick and that her daughter was not used to seeing her father unwell:

\- If you don't mind, could you stop for a minute? I think we'll walk the rest of the way, some fresh air will do him good! - Claire spoke looking at Jamie who was white as a sheet of paper.

\- But it's still at least 2 kilometers to Inverness, it wouldn't be right for me to leave a sick man, a woman and a child on the road alone!

\- Don't worry, I'm a nurse and I'm used to it, he'll be fine soon, he just needs some air, and we're used to walking a lot, we like to exercise! - she said with hope that her words would convince the man, because she knew that her face would not do the same.

\- All right, if you are saying, but still, let me take your things to the city, give me the address of your house and I'll take everything with great pleasure.

\- No! - Jamie's hoarse voice resounded in the car, scaring the driver.

\- What my husband meant was that he is very fond of his weapons and prefers to stay with them, you know, men and their expensive toys! - Claire said it winking to the gentleman.

\- Oh of course! I also have this problem with my coin collection, I don't let my children get close! - he smiled and stopped the car.

After a quick farewell and a big thank you to the man, Jamie finally got a chance to breathe:

\- Sassenach... why didn't you ever tell me that this car you use to get around was so fast? I still can't understand how it works, but it's fascinating, we got close to Inverness and didn't spend half a day! - He spoke in awe of what he had witnessed, even though he was still recovering from the nausea.

\- Half an hour to be more exact! Yes, it is something fascinating indeed, I should only have imagined that you would have the same problem as with the movement of water, in fact worse, we move much faster!

\- Down Mama! - Faith complained while squirming in the lap of her mother.

\- No way young lady, it's dangerous for you to walk on the highway, here we don't just have horses riding.

Faith looked at her in a way that Claire knew she hadn't convinced her, of course, like a two-year-old child who had only seen a road with horses and trees would convince herself that in front of her was dangerous?

\- Why? Da! - she asked, but stretching her arms to her father, as if she were asking for his help to convince her mother.

\- Obey your mother, _leannan_. - Jamie said it putting his hand on his daughter's head.

She just pouted, as Claire always said it, could drag on the floor, and stuck her head on her mother's shoulder, as if she were going to cry, but just grumbled a few meaningless words and then remained silent:

\- I think someone's tired from the long trip! - Claire laughed and caressed her daughter's back.

\- We'd better get going then... but Sassenach, where are we going?

\- To the Reverend Wakefield's house, to find someone who I am sure will understand what we are going through...at least I hope she will help us!

\- Oh, I remember when you told the story, the lady who read your hand?

\- Yes, Mrs. Graham, I hope she still works for the Reverend and doesn't get surprise with my...in fact, our apparition!

\- But the reverend is not a friend of...

\- Frank? Yes. - She answered with a worried look.

\- Oh, _Dhia_!

That's what Claire thought too, but Mrs. Graham was the only person who she could think of looking in Inverness. She could help them, she would understand, she knew what had happened to Claire, she was sure of it. What she hoped was not to find the Reverend there, let alone Frank, not now, not when she didn't know how to explain everything. The few kilometers to Inverness were walked in silence, both with their doubts and fears about what was to come, but deep down they knew they could handle everything as long as they were together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo happy with all the comments and reactions I'm gaetting from this story! Thank you so much!! I hope this fic can help now with our Droughtlander 😢❤❤

They got to town fast, they were used to much greater distances. Claire was worried about finding the reverend's house and didn't notice Jamie's stare of amazement when he saw the streets full of cars, noises and lights that he had never seen before. She only noticed that something was wrong when a car honked at her husband who was walking in the middle of the street and he jumped beside her almost knocking her down. Faith, who was sleeping on her mother's lap, woke up with the commotion and just widened her eyes to what she saw in front of her:

\- What was that noise? And that thing almost ran over me! What's wrong with those people? - Jamie said rashly to Claire.

She couldn't contain her laughter, even though her husband was almost run over it was still funny to see Jamie like that, so amazed and wide-eyed. With everything happening so fast, she had forgotten to mention that people could no longer walk in the middle of the street, there were cars and these were driven by people often without patience. She had also forgotten to tell about the horns, the headlights...she had never stopped to think how many things she would have to explain to Jamie and how much harder it would be for him to adapt to that time, much harder than it had been for her to adapt to the past after all she already knew how things were.

\- I know I wasn't supposed to be laughing, but I couldn't resist. - Claire apologized by taking her husband's hand. - I forgot how much I'm gonna have to explain about my time and how hard it's gonna be for you to adjust. - she spoke with a sad look, could he? Or rather, would he? Actually, she didn't even know if she wanted to live again in her time, but now was not the time to think about it, she had more important things to work out.

\- Sassenach, you do not need to apologize, remember that I was not meant to be here, but do not think for a second that I am sorry that I am with you now, I will try my best to try to understand everything around me and not make you feel ashamed. - he spoke kissing his wife's hand.

\- You would never embarrass me, Jamie! But then let's start some lessons! - she spoke smiling. They went the rest of the way to the reverend's house talking about the things Jamie was witnessing.

Both he and Faith were amazed and scared at what they saw, of course in different proportions. Faith was loving walking down the sidewalks pointing out all the colorful doors of the houses, but at the same time jumping at every car noise stopping near them. Jamie, on the other hand, was amazed at the technology, wanting to understand about everything, even Claire not being able to explain many things. At the same time he was scared by the looks they got from other people and couldn't understand why men used their hair so short.

When they arrived at the reverend's house, Claire stopped abruptly:

\- Is that the house? - Jamie asked when he saw his wife standing there and from what he could tell, nervous.

\- Yeah... I don't know if this was a good idea anymore...

\- Sassenach, look at me - he said taking his wife's face - No matter what we find here, I'm by your side for whatever you need, we're a family and nothing can separate us, not even time, this has already been made very clear. - he smiled and kissed her.

\- But what if Frank is still here? Waiting for me? After all, we're still married here in this time...

\- We'll manage, I don't know how the laws work now, but what I do know is that you chose me and that's enough for me to know that you won't abandon me. But I can't deny it, I'm not the least bit anxious to meet him, even more so knowing who he looks like...

Of course Claire hadn't forgotten that, she didn't know what Jamie's reaction would be when he had to see Frank, in fact the reaction of both was an unknown, but deep down she knew it wouldn't be good, it had no way to be. But before she could think any more about that encounter, a movement at the front door of the house caught her eye, as did Jamie's hand squeezing her:

\- Roger, come back here! - a female voice screamed.

The Frasers soon came across a dark-haired, light-eyed boy running past them, Claire knew who he was, she couldn't believe how he'd grown up, when she last visited the reverend's house, Roger was a cute, shy little boy, now he was much taller and more sure of himself:

\- Roger! - The owner of the voice soon appeared and stopped in amazement to see those people standing at the door. - Mrs. Rand... - but she stopped in the middle of the sentence as she came across that giant man standing in front of her and holding hands with the woman she once knew as Mrs. Randall, Claire.

\- Mrs. Graham? Do you remember me? - Claire asked even though she knew the answer.

\- Of course! How could I forget! Let's go inside, I'm sure you've had a long journey! - she winked at Claire and pulled them into the house.

Jamie looked at his wife without understanding what was going on, after all, did this Mrs. Graham know where they were coming from?

\- Mama, I want to go there! - Faith spoke pulling her mother's skirt pointing to the yard where Roger was playing.

Claire looked at Jamie and then at Mrs. Graham who just nodded:

\- You can let her go, I promise I'll keep an eye on her while I make some tea, I bet you're hungry, I've got biscuits on the table, you can sit down and serve yourselves.

\- Faith, behave yourself and be careful not to fall! - Claire spoke as she tidied up her daughter's dress, who barely heard what her mother had to say, and ran out to play.

\- Mrs. Graham, I know you don't understand why I'm here after so long gone and even more married to someone else and with a family...

\- I always knew you could do it Claire! And as for the rest, I was right, wasn't I? When I read your hand... - Mrs. Graham spoke with a smile. - And who would be this Highlander who stole your heart?

\- Jamie, Jamie Fraser. - he spoke shyly on the other side of the table.

\- I'm sure you're having a difficult day, aren't you, Mr Fraser? So much new information, so many things to learn!

Claire was paralysed, she knew Mrs Graham was the best person to understand the situation they were going through, but she didn't know how she could have known everything! Ok, she read tea leaves and hands, but how could she have known that they had travelled through time? Of course, the clothes they were wearing were a strong proof, but she wouldn't have any more, would she? Jamie didn't seem so worried about what Mrs Graham was talking about, he was busier trying to figure out where she was heating the water for the tea, where the wood was? And what was that huge white trunk she was taking things from to put on the table? Was it where they stored food?

While they were having their tea, Claire told all that had happened to her over the last few years when she disappeared in Craig na Dun, Mrs Graham listened with a satisfied smile on her face, as if she already knew everything that had happened, but still showing interest in knowing more:

\- I see you've had some great adventures Claire! And I can see how strong and beautiful the love between you two is. Your gesture, Jamie, in sending the two of them back to save them was very noble but you should know that a love that was predestined, like your own, could not be separated, you were born for each other and when Claire found you, the prophecy came true. You two together are very strong and cannot be separated, through the adventures you told me you could never be separated, one always found the way to the other and that's why you passed through the stones too.

Claire did not know what to say, prophecy? Predestined? She knew that the love she felt for Jamie was the strongest thing she had ever felt in her life, but she had never believed in destiny, in soul mate. How could she be sceptical about that? She had traveled through time twice and now she wanted to find that strange? No, there was nothing strange about it, Mrs. Graham was right, they belonged together and that was what mattered, whether it was a prophecy or not, Jamie remained the love of her life. Jamie just looked at her and smiled, kissing her hand on his leg, he always knew that the love of the two of them was something special and greater than anything, now there was no doubt.

\- Like I said before, I know the trip was long and you must be tired! You can rest assured that I will help you in any way I can! The most important thing now is for you to take a shower and change your clothes, I'm sure you've already attracted too much attention walking around the city. Claire, your suitcase stayed here and you can put on your old clothes if you want, of course, or I can look at some...

\- No, it's perfect, don't worry Mrs. Graham.

\- And Jamie, I've got some of the Reverend's clothes, but I don't know if they'll fit, I'll see what I can get for a man as tall and sturdy as you! - she said with a smile. - Now go upstairs and get some rest, I'll call the kids for a snack, you can rest assured I'll look after Faith!

\- Thank you! - Claire said grateful. - Come on, Jamie, you'll find out what I sacrificed to stay with you!

\- Hot bath? - he said it with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

\- Exactly!


	5. Chapter 5

\- What the hell is that? - Jamie exclaimed when he saw the toilet in the bathroom. Claire just laughed at her husband's surprise, she knew it would surprise him, but little did he know that it was just the beginning of the "future" comforts.

\- That, Fraser, is one of the few amenities I have sacrificed to stay with you! - And so Claire spent the next few minutes explaining what the hell it was and laughing at her husband's perplexed expression.

\- Sassenach, you really love me a lot for choosing me instead! - Claire just smiled. - When you talked about the comforts you missed, I never thought they would be this good! Brilliant idea!

\- Relax, you haven't tried the hot shower yet, after that I'm going to want a great proof of love! - she said, laughing and winking at him.

Jamie just kept staring at the toilet and pulling that magic string that made it all disappear as if by magic, without dirt, discomfort, or any other inconvenience. While he admired the magic vase, as he called it, Claire turned on the shower, she would prepare a shower that Jamie would never forget. When the water was at a pleasant temperature, she called her husband to present the great wonder that was the shower, once again Jamie was amazed at how easy it was to have hot water and what seemed to be to him, infinite.

While he took a peaceful shower, Claire went to answer the door of the room that was being knocked. It was Mrs. Graham with the clothes:

\- I hope Jamie can manage something, then with more time I'll go downtown to buy some more comfortable clothes!

\- Don't worry about it Mrs Graham, we'll manage, we're used to much less comfort!

\- And that's why you deserve to be a little spoiled, I'm sure you've been through a lot, it's time to rest before facing new challenges!

Claire knew that Mrs. Graham was right, they still had a lot to face and Frank was one of those challenges, but she wouldn't think about it now, she was still having fun with her husband's reactions to the little modernities of that time.

\- You're right! But we don't want to cause any trouble! Speaking of which, what about Faith? Isn't she getting Roger tired?

\- That would be an impossible task! That boy has the energy for days! But I already called them for a snack, my granddaughter Fiona has joined them and they're quietly eating a cake. Don't worry about her, she's amazed at everything around her and hasn't even noticed her parents' absence. Enjoy!

\- Thank you Mrs. Graham! But don't hesitate to bring her here in case she's in the way or giving you trouble!

\- Don't worry Claire, children never get in my way! Now enjoy your shower and rest, we have a lot to think about until the Reverend returns from his short trip!

Claire just smiled, shaking her head in agreement. When she closed the door and turned to go back to the bathroom, she found her husband wet and with a small towel wrapped around his waist, the only one he could find there:

\- I don't think I've ever felt so clean in my life! - Jamie exclaimed as he looked into his arms and hands.

His wife laughed, but he was right, she had never seen him so clean. Not that they hadn't bathed before, but in the 18th century it was something much more difficult, and the small bowls of water were not as efficient as a shower. Jamie continued to marvel as Claire separated his clothes, she was curious to see him in pieces so different from what he used to wear. She knew she'd miss the kilt, but it wasn't something that would be banned completely from his wardrobe after all they were in Scotland!

\- And you were complaining that you had to wear a lot of clothes! Why are men so complicated now? - Jamie was complaining while he was putting on his underwear and then his pants, shirt, vest...

\- It's not complicated at all, you're just not used to getting everything... how can I put it, locked up? In place? - she laughed while trying to explain the use of the underwear.

Jamie didn't say anything and just looked in the small mirror in the bedroom. He looked different, yes, his clothes tightened a bit, his shirt and pants were a bit short too, but when he saw his wife's smile, all the complaining went away. Claire was overjoyed to see a new side of her husband, something she never expected to see, but she knew he would always look good in any piece of clothing, she had proof of that when they lived in Paris in the most exotic and sophisticated clothes of the time.

\- Now that you're clean and comfortable in your new clothes, it's my turn! I can't wait to catch up with my old friend, the shower!

\- Want some help scrubbing? - Jamie said as he approached her, hugging her and pushing her into the bathroom at the same time.

\- Jamie! You're dressed and clean! - she spoke quickly as she saw her husband's advances.

\- Nothing that can't be changed quickly! - he answered by opening the buttons on his shirt. - And a hot shower is never too much! - And with that he kissed his wife's neck.

\- You learned to like that fast, didn't you? - she laughed.

And so she spent the next few hours enjoying the comfort of warm water and soft bed. But the refuge was soon overrun by little Faith who had fallen asleep and was now desperate to see her parents:

\- Da! - she shouted as she saw her father sitting on the bed. - Roger taught me how to play ball, it's very nice! I told him I know how to ride a horse and he wants to learn it!

\- Your day was hectic, aye? We can teach Roger later, we have time for that!

\- Aye! - She responded by talking like her father. - Where's Donas? - and with her eyes glowing to her father, she waited for an answer on the horse.

\- He stayed at his house, unfortunately he couldn't come on this trip with us.

\- Ahhh... - Faith answered only with a pout.

\- But now let's get ready for dinner with Mrs. Graham! You must look very pretty! - Claire spoke interrupting the conversation she was having with her father.

Faith seemed reluctant for a while, still wondering why the horse wasn't there with them since they always traveled together, but when she discovered the shower and its wonders, she soon forgot everything and had fun with her parents, laughing and telling all about her busy day at the reverend's house. Soon the family went down to dinner with Mrs. Graham, Roger and Fiona. They all talked animatedly about a number of different subjects, but both Claire and Jamie knew they had a lot to discuss with Mrs. Graham, but they would leave it until the children were asleep.

And as they'd predicted, it didn't take long to happen, Faith and Roger were exhausted from their play day and soon fell asleep. Claire ended up leaving Faith asleep on the sofa in the living room next to where they were sitting to keep an eye on her in case she woke up and wondered where she was:

\- Well, we can't postpone this conversation any longer, tomorrow the reverend returns from his trip and I'm sure he'll be surprised to see you here, but he won't understand Jamie's presence like I do, so we have to think of a story that's plausible for him and the others in town.

Claire knew the story would have to be plausible for Frank as well, she had no doubt that he would be communicated of her presence soon:

\- I was thinking about it a lot, I think the most believable thing would be to say that I met Jamie while serving as a nurse in the war, he was a soldier I looked after and we ended up falling in love, but because of his occupation, we split up and I didn't get any more news, so I went back... I went back to Frank without saying anything about it... - Claire still found it difficult to talk about Frank with people who had met them before, before she went through the stones, but Jamie squeezed her hand, assuring her that everything was fine.

\- But when you came back to Scotland, Jamie tracked you down and you ended up running away together to live this great love! - Mrs Graham completed Claire's story.

\- Yes! But I don't know if Frank would understand why I ran away without saying a word, without leaving a note, a letter... and why would I be back?

\- You were afraid of his reaction, of him looking for you. - Jamie spoke, taking his wife by surprise.

\- Yes, and now that you've formed a family, you've decided that coming back was the right thing to do, you needed to put an end to your relationship with Frank, both emotionally for him and legally for you. - Mrs. Graham spoke seriously. - I know it won't be easy Claire, I know Frank suffered a lot from your absence, I tried to explain to him about the stones, about the prophecy, but he found it all silly and preferred to believe that you disappeared with a Highlander.

\- Does he know about Jamie? - Claire asked in amazement, how could he?

\- In a way yes, he handed over the portrait of the man who he saw that night I read your hand, he believes he saw Jamie seeing you through the bedroom window...

\- The Scottish ghost! He said that to me, but I didn't believe him, I thought he just wanted me to confess that I had a lover during the war...

Jamie watched it all in silence, didn't know whether or not he would tell Claire that he'd seen her in his dreams before he even met her, he'd never confessed that to his wife:

\- And he wasn't wrong, he actually saw Jamie that night, as I said, your meeting was predestined and Jamie knew it! - Mrs. Graham said it winking at Jamie who looked at her in amazement, but couldn't hide the small smile forming on the corner of his mouth.

\- What do you mean? Jamie? - Claire looked in amazement at her husband. - Have you seen me before?

He just nodded his head in agreement:

\- I had dreamed of you Sassenach, but I couldn't believe it when I saw you in front of me that day you fixed my shoulder, much less that you would fall in love with me...

\- I can explain more about the power of the prophecy later, but now we have something more urgent to do! - Mrs. Graham said standing up and headed for the reverend's office.

\- And what would be more important than that? - Claire asked curiously, she still could not hide her amazement at Mrs. Graham.

\- Cut Jamie's hair! - she responded by showing up with scissors in her hand.

\- What????? - Jamie spoke loud and wide-eyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Although the initial reaction was not good, Mrs. Graham was able to calmly explain why she was going to cut Jamie's hair and they both ended up accepting that it was really the best thing to do. Men of that time didn't use long hair and if they wanted the story they created for Jamie's presence to make sense to everyone, he couldn't have long hair either. He was a soldier who fought in the war, soldiers wore their hair very short, and even if the battle had come to an end, it wouldn't have given time for his hair to grow so much. They finally had to remember that Frank was a historian, he wouldn't be so easily convinced of his wife's betrayal, her disappearance, and the appearance after three years next to a Highlander. They would have to be perfect in every detail of this story and hope for the best.

Claire watched Jamie look in the mirror, something he didn't often do, but since he came to this new era, he hasn't stopped doing. He was in the same way when she met him, his hair wasn't even very short, but he didn't show off his exuberant red curls either. She knew there was no way he could get ugly, that was an impossible task, because she had seen him in every way, dirty with blood, dirty from being in prison or simply outdoors for a long time, and no, he never lost his charm. But she had to admit that seeing him so tidy and lined up gave her a different, but no less intense feeling. Jamie had to admit that Mrs. Graham was right, now he was looking like the several men he'd seen earlier in the street, with his clothes lined up, his hair combed and in place. He still looked strange in the mirror, but he knew it was important to his wife, Claire, and he would do anything for that experience in such a different time to be as pleasant as possible.

They went to sleep looking forward to the next day, the day they would face all their problems head-on, see the Reverend, and Claire knew that Frank would be contacted soon after. They slept hugging, the three of them, in fact the four, Claire's belly was already beginning to show signs of the new Fraser family member to come. The next day they woke up with little Faith in bed, she was more than happy in her new spring bed, something she hadn't known since then, and she was excited to see that she could move her huge father, even a few inches, from the big bed they slept in:

\- Faith! - Claire caught the attention of her daughter who was jumping nonstop close to her father, who seemed to pretend not to be bothered by the little one's advances.

\- Mama! It's wondeful! He likes it too! - the little girl responded by seeing the small smile on her father's face, even though his eyes were still closed.

\- Your father smiles in his sleep, I'm sure he won't like being stepped on so early!

\- Humpt! - Faith released a typical Scottish sound, which her father always made when he was upset and Claire knew how to identify it.

When Claire seemed pleased to have stopped her daughter from jumping on the bed, she got up to go to the bathroom. She was closing the door when she heard Faith scream and ran scared to see what had happened. The scene couldn't be more enchanting and she couldn't resist smiling:

\- Da!!! Stop it! Tickles!! - Faith spoke between laughs to her father who had pulled her into bed and was distributing little kisses all over the little one's body.

Jamie, noticing his wife watching them, was not satisfied until he could drag her to bed and cover her with kisses too, just as he was doing with his daughter. Faith, seeing what her father was doing, copied it and the three of them spent a few minutes laughing and enjoying the little bubble they were in, away from curious looks of the world that could not yet understand the love so great present in that family.

They all went down together for breakfast, but the laughing and cheerful atmosphere soon got serious when they ran into the reverend sitting in the kitchen:

\- Reverend Wakefield! - Claire spoke in amazement when she saw him. She knew he would be back from his trip that morning, but she was not yet ready to see him so quickly.

\- Mrs. Randall! I couldn't believe it when Mrs. Graham told me, I needed to see for myself! - he spoke with a small smile on his face, but it was soon gone when he saw Jamie and Faith right behind Claire. - Oh, I'm sorry! She'd told me about your new, new family... - and Claire just gave a small smile in response.

\- I have to apologize for coming to your house without any warning, but we knew you'd be the best person to deal with this situation. - Claire responded carefully, but trying to be as natural as possible. - This is Jamie Fraser, my husband... - she was so used to calling him that, but at that moment the word seemed to twist in her throat. - And this is our daughter, Faith.

Jamie stepped forward and with one hand on his wife's waist, giving her security, stretched the other to greet the reverend. Both were well polished and brief in their compliments, letting Faith take care of the situation to make the mood lighter. Soon Mrs. Graham appeared serving tea to everyone and making Claire breathe more relieved. They chatted for a while, the Reverend wanted to know Claire's whole story, in all its details, and she just thanked Mrs. Graham for helping her to fill in some gaps they had not thought of before. Jamie remained silent most of the time, just observing and mentally taking note of everything that Reverend Wakefield asked. Faith was soon distracted by some of Roger's toys and left her parents free of any concerns.

\- I guess I have to apologize for calling you Mrs. Randall, I can see that as much as I don't like this situation because of my great friendship with Frank, I can see no reason not to call you Mrs. Fraser, you are a family and I must respect your choices. - Claire smiled at the reverend, but when she was about to start talking, he continued his speech - but I must inform you that I cannot ignore my ties to Frank and not tell him that you have returned...

\- I expected no less from you and I know I owe it to Frank, it is the least I can do after all that has happened, the inconvenience I have caused, as well as all the suffering. - Claire spoke with her head down, being comforted by Jamie, who decided to speak for the first time until now.

\- It is also my duty to ask forgiveness to Frank, for having taken from him a good as precious as Claire, I know it was not honorable of me to have done as I did, I am not proud, but you must know that love makes us commit some irrational acts, even if they are totally justifiable in our head and heart. We could not live apart, we tried, but our love was something stronger than anything, even Claire's promise of marriage to Frank, and so we came back. We owe it, both to Frank's heart and our conscience, to be able to move on with our life and family. - he finished talking and smiled at his wife, putting his hand on Claire's belly.

The reverend couldn't ignore Jamie's beautiful words and smiled at the couple. The situation he saw before him was really unusual for the time and totally against his principles, but he could not deny that there was love between the two, they really seemed to belong together and he had to admit, ever since he met Mrs. Randall now Fraser, he had never seen her with such an honest and happy smile on her face. Without wanting to interrupt the moment between the young couple, he quickly asked permission and left the kitchen.

When he arrived at his office, he quickly picked up the phone and dialed the numbers he had already memorized. After a few rings, the person answered:

\- Frank? My dear friend! I have news that you will not believe, but I think it is better to be seated and comfortable because it is not easy information to digest!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter everybody was waiting for...I think 🤭🤭❤

The next few days followed without many extraordinary events. Jamie was adapting well to the comforts of the modern world and found in the Reverend a person to talk to about the historical events of both his time and now. Reverend Wakefield was baffled by Jamie's knowledge of the clans that were part of the battle of Culloden, as well as his vast understanding of Bonnie Prince's personality. Little did he know that the man standing in front of him had spent a few months in the company of the stubborn prince.

Claire was calmer after the reverend understood the whole situation, but she still felt a pinch in her heart every time the house bell rang. She knew that Frank had been contacted, and as much as the Reverend had sympathized with Jamie's love for her, she knew that he would not fail to inform his great friend, it was the least he could do. Mrs. Graham tried to distract her by teaching her about some plants and recipes she knew, as well as some legends of other people who went through the stones. Claire, who was previously septic about all this, was happy to know how to read the tea leaves in people's cups.

Jamie was still apprehensive about staying home alone. As much as he was adapted to some modernities, he was still afraid to talk to unknown people, what if he did something wrong? What if he said something that would embarrass Claire? But she had made sure it would be quick, she would only accompany Mrs. Graham on a visit to a sick friend. He knew he couldn't stop his wife from curing someone sick, he'd tried before and failed, and he also had Faith to keep him busy. The reverend had also left, Jamie didn't know where to, he seemed nervous all morning, walking around and barely exchanged good morning greetings.

Faith had a new favorite game, hiding on the corners of the reverend's huge house and making Jamie search every room. Of course, she couldn't stand to be silent and made little sounds of laughter when she saw her father approaching her hiding place. Today she was playing alone with him, Roger had gone to school, but she didn't care, she was having fun with Jamie and was really enjoying every second beside him, she wasn't used to her father's presence all the time.

\- I think I lost my daughter this time! What am I gonna do without my little Faith? - Jamie spoke looking sad as he walked down the hall and heard his little girl laugh.

He couldn't stay serious long as he heard her, her laugh was just like Claire's, contagious. He continued slowly towards the stairs and the little noises Faith made disappeared, had she finally managed to stay silent?

\- Faith? _Leannan_? - No answer. Jamie was worried and walked faster towards under the stairs where he was sure his daughter had hidden.

When he found Faith, she was talking to a man, but Jamie couldn't see who it was, he was on his back. How had he got into the house? And what was he doing with his daughter? Without thinking twice, he went towards her and pulled her by the arm:

\- Da! - she exclaimed when she saw her father's worried expression. - That's Fank! - she spoke pointing to the man in front of her.

Jamie stood still when he heard the name coming out of his daughter's mouth. Frank? What was he doing there? And why was he talking to his daughter? But of course he was going to come after Claire, they already knew that, but even though he was aware of this meeting, nothing had prepared him for what was to come next. Frank, upon hearing his name, turned to see who was the man with the strong Scottish accent the little red-haired girl was talking to.

\- Oh Dhia! - was the only thing that came out of Jamie's mouth when he saw Frank, in this case, when he saw Black Jack again, with smoother but still very similar features.

He automatically clenched the fist of his hand that carried the scars made by his tormentor. With the other arm, he held his daughter in a strong embrace, he knew that the one in front of him was someone else, but he couldn't avoid the feeling of danger taking his body.

\- You! I knew you were after my wife! That day, watching her from afar! I thought it might be a ghost, but I'm a fool! Ghosts don't steal another man's wife! - Frank was talking loud and clear to Jamie.

Jamie took a deep breath and tried to take his daughter somewhere else, she was getting scared by Frank's tone of voice as well as his closeness, but Frank didn't seem to accept being ignored and pulled Fraser by the arm to face him again. When he felt Randall's touch on his skin, Jamie closed his eyes and images of Black Jack raping him came back with full force. After that, everything went dark and he didn't know what was happening until he heard Claire's voice calling him desperately.

When he opened his eyes, he tried to understand what had happened. Faith was on the corner of the room, crying and on Mrs. Graham's lap. Claire's eyes were filled with tears, too, and her features showed a fear he'd only seen once when she saved him from giving up his life after Wentworth. His wife's delicate hands were on his arm, which now trembled and carried a few drops of blood. He was sitting on the floor, feeling his shirt sticking to his body because of his intense sweat:

\- What happened? - he asked Claire almost in a whisper.

\- I heard Faith scream, and when I got to the room you were standing over Frank, beating him like there was nothing else in life you wanted more than to see him dead, your eyes were dark and you couldn't hear a word. The reverend tried to separate you, but you pushed him... - at that same moment Jamie looked away and saw the reverend sitting on the couch, he was frightened, but he still gave him a half a smile, making sure he was okay. Jamie knew he wasn't. - and it wasn't until I touched you and called you that you stopped.

Claire knew what had happened to her husband, she knew why he was hitting Frank. It wasn't out of jealousy, as others might have thought, but because of the resemblance to Black Jack, and she knew that Frank wouldn't be sympathetic to the situation and probably pulled the trigger that sparked the thirst for revenge dormant inside Jamie. She took Jamie's hand and carefully wiped the wounds and traces of blood, without noticing it, a tear ran down her face and Jamie instinctively embraced her:

\- Sorry, Sassenach. I didn't mean to... but he... - his voice was cut out by tears that he didn't even know were falling on his face.

\- I know, Jamie, I know.

\- Da! Mama! Don't be sad! - Faith spoke as she approached her parents on the floor of the room.

Before they could take the little one in, she hugged them, jumping on her dad's lap and comforting them from anything that might happen. Frank saw the whole scene from afar, with a towel on his face and the bitter taste of blood in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire had finally managed to calm down Faith and Jamie, both emotionally and physically exhausted, fell asleep in the room they shared. She knew that although she was happy in that bubble, she'd have to leave the room and face reality, Frank was still downstairs demanding explanations, both for her disappearance and infidelity and for the beating he'd taken from Jamie, apparently for no reason, as he claimed, after all the cheated husband had been him.

With a knot in her stomach, she went downstairs slowly, unhurriedly hearing the voice of her ex-husband and the reverend. Well, he wasn't officially an ex yet, but to her Frank was no longer part of her life. She could hear both of them arguing clearly and the subject made her less willing to join them:

\- I'm sure Claire only agreed to come to Scotland with me to meet this... this totally rude and violent man! Irony is that we came for a second honeymoon, little did I know that I wouldn't be the person she would enjoy it with! How could I have been so foolish? And she still wanted to accuse me of cheating when I confronted her about that Highlander seeing her through the window!

\- I understand your anger and disappointment, Frank, but I think you two need to talk, find out what happened. I still can't explain the reason for Jamie's aggression, he seemed like such a focused and very intelligent young man despite being raised in the Highlands.

\- I can see that Claire has already managed to win you over, but this Jamie doesn't fool me. There's something wrong with this relationship, the Claire I know would never give up everything to live a madness, something uncertain with a clearly unbalanced person...

\- The Claire you know doesn't exist anymore. - she talked by walking into the room and scaring them both.

\- How come it doesn't exist anymore? I'm sure that's just a silly patient attachment to the nurse who treated him in the war, a confused time in a soldier's life, but I know that now that the magic has passed, he's showing who he really is, and...

\- You don't know anything about Jamie to be sure of anything! He never failed me with respect, _"except when he hit me with his belt"_ she thought, but without speaking out loud, that had been settled between the two.

\- And the beating I took shows nothing of his character? He pushed the poor Reverend who did nothing but try to help!

\- You, more than anyone, understand how a soldier returns traumatized from war, with problems to sleep, to live and forget all the suffering he saw and lived. Jamie is one of those cases, he suffered torture when he was captured and made a prisoner of war. You yelling at him and threatening him pulled a trigger that was asleep, he only tried to defend our daughter from what he thought was an imminent danger.

\- And I apologize for my behavior. - Jamie's voice echoed across the room, making everyone look in his direction.

Frank looked him up and down before he turned his gaze to Claire. She more than quickly walked up to Jamie and took his hand, squeezing it. It was clear the love between them, Claire had never looked at Frank like that, with such admiration and care. Of course she had loved him, but it had been different, a first love, innocent and full of hopes that unfortunately were not reciprocated.

\- But as I was saying... - Claire went on, now even more sure of her speech being at Jamie's side - I suffered to make him feel whole again and yes, we clung to it, but it was much more than just affection, what I felt and still feel for him was something totally out of my control and for a while I tried to forget, ignore it... - and again looked at Jamie who pulled her close, giving her the necessary support to go on - but it was stronger than me, I've never felt something like this before and when we met again, I couldn't... - his gaze fell on Frank, who remained with a serious look, without showing any emotion.

\- So you simply ignored that you were married and ran away with him to live a great love? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Claire, you know we don't live in a fairy-tale world! This is real life and I never imagined I would hear anything so irrational coming from you! The truth is, you cheated on me with that soldier and you didn't even have the courage to tell me! Or will I find out that he kidnap you? You said yourself that he suffered traumas, what would stop him from having the woman he wanted so much?

\- I would never do anything against Claire's will! - Jamie spoke quickly and harshly.

\- With his size and temper, I don't doubt anything else! But even if you ran away to live a great love as you claim, you never thought to write to me? To give some satisfaction? At least to let me know you weren't dead? Claire, do you know what I've been through all these months? Years? I became a joke here in Inverness until I couldn't take it anymore and I left to teach at Oxford! I tried to go on with my life thinking I'd lost you forever! Well, I lost it!

\- I know that just an apology is not enough to make up for all the suffering I caused you. I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention, it was never our intention, but things happened too fast and I was afraid to come back, I have a family now, a family that I never had and that I never thought I would have...so we came back, I'm pregnant again and we want to start our life again, after all the suffering of the war, of everything we went through with the birth of Faith...and to start again, I needed to come back and apologize to you...

\- Oh yeah! So now you've decided you need my forgiveness to continue this perfect life with the perfect family I could never give you? And of course you had to get a blue-eyed redhead to have perfect kids and to rub it in my face? You just came back for me to give you a divorce!

Jamie was taking a deep breath so he wouldn't get into an argument with Frank, he knew this was Claire's fight, it was something she should do, but it hurt him inside to see his wife being accused like that. If Frank really knew what she'd been through, what they'd been through to be there, in that room, and telling that silly story of a fresh start! He knew it was really a fresh start for both of them, but it had nothing to do with Frank's forgiveness. If he could, he would never see this man's face, he still couldn't believe the resemblance to Black Jack and how his beautiful wife had been related to him. Unfortunately he had to admit that Claire really loved him, but she didn't choose him, she wanted to stay in the past, she wanted to live that great love with him, Jamie. That's what he said all the time in his head as he listened to Frank's nonsense.

\- Da! Mama!!! - Faith came down the stairs screaming for her parents and then calmed down when she saw them in the room.

\-  _ Leannan _ , come here with Da! Mama's busy talking to Frank. - Jamie said, his tongue was heavy when he spoke Randall's name.

\- Who's Da? Is he a friend of Mama? - Faith questioned her mother.

They were both silent. After all, how would they explain Frank to Faith? What was he to them? A friend? A rival?


	9. Chapter 9

\- I'm just an old friend of your mother's, but we lost contact, the good thing is that now we'll have plenty of time to catch up. - Frank replied with a cynical smile on his face.

Faith looked at him and shrugged, the simple explanation of friendship was enough for that little child who was pulling his father's leg and asking for his lap. Faith always enjoyed participating in adult conversations, didn't understand most of them, but loved to stay on her father's lap, from where she could observe all the minimal and peculiar gestures that adults liked to do while they were exacerbating their conversations. 

\- My dear friend asked for a university leave as soon as he received my call, he wanted to have time for such an important visit. - The reverend explained, trying to smile in the process, but the smile could not find his eyes, as did Claire and Jamie.

\- I think what we need now is a good glass of whisky, we'll have time for the rest of this conversation later. - Frank spoke with a calmer semblance, but still serious and still staring at Jamie.

\- If you'll excuse me, I'm going upstairs to bathe Faith, the day's been hectic and she needs to eat.

Claire knew what she was doing was wrong, leaving Jamie alone with the Reverend and Frank, what if they pressured him with questions he couldn't answer? What if Frank tried something to get revenge for his beating? No, he wouldn't use violence, he knew he'd lose on that, but he would use his intelligence to gain more information, what he didn't know was that Jamie was not only tall and strong, he was very smart, much more than some soldiers Frank had known in the war.

Jamie just looked at her and could see everything that was going on in her head, because he soon tried to calm her down with a kiss, discreet and soft, but full of meaning. He would be fine, he might not know much about this modern world he was in, but he knew how to deal with men like Frank and they were the same in any century. Claire gave a small smile and took Faith from her husband's arms, who with the stubbornness of the Frasers, set up a little tantrum, soon cured with a scolding of her mother.

She climbed the stairs with her daughter on her lap, each step seemed like an eternity to the room, she could hear the muffled voices as they went to the reverend's office, that's where he kept his best bottles of whisky. She still felt a chill in her stomach thinking about what they were going to talk about, what they were going to ask Jamie, but she couldn't worry about it at the time, she had her daughter to look after and she trusted her husband, she knew he would handle it. 

The Reverend had already fallen for Jamie after all, she knew he was a born storyteller, like every Highlander Scot, and the Reverend loved to listen to him for hours, telling about legends and historical facts he knew so well. Now, winning Frank would be a lot harder, but did she want him to be won over after all? What she really wanted was to go with her family away from anyone they knew, where they could be themselves, without worrying about every word coming out of their mouths.

\- Mama, I'm coold! - Claire turned her attention to her daughter who was complaining about the cold she felt after her mother had pulled her out of the water, but not dried her up. She decided to stop worrying about what she couldn't control at the moment and take care of her beautiful little girl, a very good mix of her and her father.

Jamie took his glass of whisky and soon he could feel the difference, that was a high quality whisky, nothing with what he was used to drinking lately. The liquid came down his throat burning as he tried to put his thoughts in place, what would Frank want to talk to him about? And could he have a civilized conversation with the man who reminded him so much of another Randall he was so angry at? Not that he wasn't angry with Frank, he was too, in fact he was always jealous of the man who first won Claire's heart, but he knew he was a fool to feel that way, she had chosen him and didn't need to care what came before, but he cared and seeing him now sitting in front of him didn't help much.

\- So, James...? - Frank said looking at him from top to bottom, he was sitting in the big leather armchair in the reverend's office while Jamie stood up.

\- Fraser, Jamie Fraser. - he answered the question in a simple, dry way.

\- Um, so you come from a traditional highland family, you should know that I have a lot of interest in the battle of Culloden, in fact that's what brought me to Inverness, to the reverend...

\- I thought it was your second honeymoon with Claire. - Fraser spoke cutting Frank, he knew he was being childish in a way, but that time he didn't care, he didn't want to get into Culloden's subject, it was something very recent, at least for him.

Frank took another sip of his whisky before answering Jamie, the reverend remained silent, he didn't like to see his friends arguing, but he knew that was not a good time to interrupt:

\- Sure, but why can't we put two pleasures of our lives together if we have the chance? - Randall spoke with a satisfied smile on his face. Jamie just agreed with his head and waited for him to continue. - As I was saying, I'm very interested in the battle of Culloden and even though I am English, I always found the stories of the clans who were very brave as they entered a war that was already doomed to failure very interesting, at least for them...

Jamie took a deep breath, how could he make that man understand what it meant for the clans to get into that war? And his part in all this? How had he convinced people who didn't have the slightest experience as soldiers to fight for a cause he didn't even believe in? But they fought for much more than the Jacobite cause, they fought for their land, their culture, their family...in short, they fought for them and the place they were born and grew up in. He knew it would be a waste of time trying to convince Frank of what Culloden meant to the Scots:

\- Fraser, your family is probably connected with Lord Lovat, Simon. He was the head of the Fraser clan at the time, he was known as "the Fox"... - As Frank recounted his grandfather's life, Jamie tried to divert some of his attention, he didn't want to hear about a person he didn't like at all, and even though he knew he'd been dead for years now, his words and actions of months ago still provoked a strange reaction in his body.

\- Yes, Lord Lovat is... was, my... - Fraser stopped to think, how would he explain the kinship?

\- Probably a great-grand...? Or something much more distant than that! - the reverend completed, laughing a little at the degree of kinship he would have with young Jamie.

\- Aye, a distant relative... - Jamie spoke, now without much pep talk, as something on the office wall had caught his attention and he went closer.

It was the entire family tree of the Randall family, from the 18th century until it reached the member of the family present in that office. Jamie remembered the many times Claire had talked about the research Frank was doing with the reverend, he wanted to know about his family history and had found out about Black Jack Randall and thought he was a hero. Well, he didn't know if that was the word Claire had used, but certainly Frank didn't know what his ancestor had done at that time and how he wanted to tell it, but did he have something of his ancestor besides his physical likeness? He didn't want to find out, he wasn't afraid, he was actually afraid of what he might do with Frank if he knew he was like BJR. He stopped thinking about it for a moment and turned his attention to the big map on the wall, reading it all without even noticing that they were still talking to him. He soon got where he wanted to, to the name of his torturer and swallowed it dry when he saw that Claire was right about his marriage to Mary Hawkins and the heir they had, which actually belonged to his brother Alex, but nobody but them knew about it.

He put his finger on the name BJR and went along with his entire lineage, really ended up in Frank. Would it have been possible that if he had killed BJ in that duel, Frank would not have been born, as Claire claimed? No, he knew they couldn't change the future, they had the proof of that with Culloden, they could change the facts of how it would all happen, but they couldn't prevent such a thing from happening:

\- Ah, I saw you found my research, I could identify almost all my family tree. - Frank said as he approached Jamie. - Jonathan Wolverton Randall, was known as Black Jack Randall for his ruthless and tough way as a captain. - Jamie took a deep breath while his finger stood over the name of BJR. - Probably our ancestors must have crossed paths, I just can't guarantee that was pleasant...

\- Aye... there's certainly no such guarantee... - Fraser spoke almost in a sigh, the air was getting almost nonexistent in that big office, he had to get out of there before he did something he would regret later. - The whisky was fine, but if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go check on my girls! - and without at least hearing any answers, he left the office without looking back.

Frank looked at the reverend and shrugged his shoulders, why did Fraser get like that?

\- You know how delicate Culloden is to the Scots, especially those who came from the highlands and lost so much in battle. - the reverend spoke as he saw the doubt in his friend's face.

Randall just agreed with his head while watching something that caught his eye, where Jamie had his finger, in the name of Jonathan Randall, the map had been practically pierced. Why had he done that? Frank didn't know it yet, but now he had a name to start his research with, James Fraser!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and support! ❤❤❤ There are a lot of adventures still ahead for The Frasers ❤

Jamie quickly climbed the steps that led to the room he was staying with his family, the bitter taste was still in his throat, not just for the whisky he had taken minutes earlier, but for Frank Randall's words and the map of his family. His heart seemed to be squeezed, thinking of Culloden and all that could have happened to his family and at the same time he was relieved to know that Black Jack had actually died as Claire had told him, at least some justice had been done.

He opened the bedroom door and could not resist, a smile quickly took over his face when he saw his daughter, his Faith, playing animatedly with the doll that Mrs. Graham had given her while Claire tried unsuccessfully to tame her rebellious hair. When his wife saw him, the same smile that was on his face was reflected in hers:

\- Did you survive? - she asked him.

\- I think so, still trying to understand everything that happened, but Sassenach... - he began to talk, but before he looked quickly at his daughter, she was distracted by her new toy that did not seem to pay attention to her parents' conversation. - You were right.

\- About what? - Claire asked confused.

\- About Frank, about Black Jack, about everything... - Jamie couldn't put into words what he wanted to say, but he didn't have to. Claire knew what he was talking about.

\- So you saw? The famous Randall family tree?

Jamie just agreed with his head.

\- We don't need to talk about it now, it's all in the past and as you saw, Black Jack died in Culloden, as it should be, no matter what happened before. And Frank's here, more alive than ever and he's the one I worry about...

\- He knows about my family. - Jamie talked interrupting Claire. - I mean, he knows I'm a Fraser and he started talking about my grandfather and his role in Culloden, about the clans and stuff I couldn't pay attention to...

\- Jamie, he knows you're a Fraser, he'll... he's a historian, he won't settle down while... my God! - Claire's words came out fast and she sat on the bed because her legs were weak.

\- Sassenach...Claire. - he approached his wife who had her hands on her face, he knew the reason for her concern, after all he had thought the same thing while leaving the reverend's office. - I'm no one important to history, why would they have my records until today? I was just another Fraser in a place where there were thousands of them and James is a very common name in Scotland.

He tried to laugh as he took Claire's hands between his. She just stared at him with a small smile:

\- But he knows about Lord Lovat, your grandfather!! - she spoke more exaltedly, making Faith turn and look at her parents, Jamie smiled at his daughter, who smiled back and resumed her attention to the doll.

\- Do you remember what I told you about my father? Being a bastard son? I'm sure there won't be many records of Lord Lovat's bastard sons, I assure you they wouldn't want to know about that and, even if he does find out about my father, James is really a common name, in the family there are several, why would he think it's me? And how would I be alive 200 years later?

Claire then took a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Jamie was right, even if Frank found records of some James Fraser, he wouldn't be able to believe he'd be alive in 1948 and with his wife. Frank was a historian by nature, he believed in facts, data, not legends, let alone time travel through a stone. Even she didn't believe these stories before it all happened, yeah, they were safe, but she wasn't feeling any more comfortable in the reverend's house:

\- Yeah, I think you're right, I forget how hard it is for people to believe what happened to us! - she gave a quick kiss to her husband who was now sitting next to her in bed, smiling and caressing the daughter who ignored her father's caresses while playing in her own world with the doll. -But I don't think we should continue here, Mrs Graham was very kind, as was the Reverend, but I think we should look for a place...

\- Just for us. - Jamie finished his wife's sentence. - Yes, I also think we've taken too much advantage of other people's kindness, and I'll be honest in saying I don't want to be around your ex-husband anymore, no more than is necessary for you to work out everything you need with the law. But we have no money, how will we find a place to live?

\- I was thinking, I can work as a nurse again. Mrs. Graham knows several people who need care and, even if I don't make a lot out of it, I think we can rent some room for the three of us, then we can work it out... - she knew it would be very difficult for them to get something as good as the reverend's house, but she was trying to be optimistic.

\- Sassenach, we can't stay in one room, you're pregnant, in a little while it will start to get uncomfortable to sleep and our little Faith is not the most quiet and delicate child in bed. Besides, I need a little privacy with my wife... - he said pulling her closer to him and giving her a long kiss.

\- Da! No!!! - Faith screamed when she saw the scene of her father kissing her mother intensely.

Jamie got away from Claire and couldn't hold his laughter when he saw his daughter staring at him angry:

\- Why not _Leannan_? I was just showing Mama how much I like her!

\- Da, just kiss here! - and she pointed her own cheek. He laughed and kissed Claire on the cheek:

\- Like that?

\- No Da, only me! - Faith was already impatient, with her hands on her waist as if it was clear what she was trying to explain.

\- Ahh, so only you can get kisses from Da? Is that? - Claire looked at her daughter seriously, but with a light smile on the corner of her mouth.

\- Aye! - Faith just answered.

Jamie laughed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, giving her several kisses until she started complaining and wiping her face, but soon laughing at the tickle that her father's beard caused on her face. Before Claire could complain, Fraser pulled her with the other arm, holding the two women of his life in his arms, giving out many kisses and letting them know how much he loved them:

\- It'll be okay Sassenach, even if I have to share my kisses with this little one here, we'll make it!

Claire agreed and supported her head on his chest, in the place where she felt safer and happier.


	11. Chapter 11

With all that had happened during the day, Faith soon fell into a heavy sleep and his parents decided to go downstairs to get something to eat and talk about the next steps to follow. Now there was no turning back, Frank already knew everything and they expected him to be understanding, even in his own way, to release Claire from any legal commitment they still had. As they talked about the possibilities, Reverend Wakefield entered the kitchen interrupting them gently:

\- I'm sorry to interrupt the private conversation, but my friend put me in charge of passing on some information to you. He thought it best to go to a small inn while he worked out the details of the marriage, that is, the divorce. Claire, he said he will contact you as soon as he has an answer from his lawyer, so he thought it best to distance himself until he can see this situation in a better way.

\- Thank you for understanding this whole situation. - Claire said looking at the reverend in an embarrassed way. - I know how difficult it is for you to understand and accept everything I brought to your friend, and know that it was never my, our, intention.

\- And we are very grateful to you for sheltering us for all this time, but we will soon leave you alone again... - Jamie spoke, but the reverend tried to cut him off quickly.

\- Don't be silly, you can stay here as long as you need. The situation we met was not the most ideal, but know Jamie, that you are as dear to me as Claire, as is little Faith. I may not understand everything that has happened to you, but I know a great love when I see it, as well as people with good hearts.

\- Thank you, reverend, that means a lot to our family. - Jamie said it with a small smile, really admired that gentleman's kindness. - Even though our stay here is wonderful, we need a home for our little family that will soon gain a new member. I'm sure a baby and a 2 year old girl will not be so pleasant for you and Mrs. Graham for long.

\- You are underestimating my patience young man, little Roger has already given us a lot of trouble even though he seems like a quiet boy! Know that you will always be welcome, but I understand that you want a place to call home, we all seek it and you, more than anyone else, deserve it. Count on us for whatever you need, and I'm sure Mrs. Graham will be happy to help.

\- Thanks again, I don't know if I'll ever be able to give back everything you've done for us. - Claire said it with a smile for the reverend.

\- Don't be silly, young lady, you have already given back! It's been a long time since this house has been buzzing and I've missed new faces to talk about our dear Scotland! But now this old gentleman is going to bed because it's way past his time! I'll leave the young people at ease again! Good night!

\- Good night! - Jamie and Claire spoke at the same time, smiling as they realised what they had done.

\- I always liked the Reverend, I was apprehensive because of the strong friendship with Frank, but I realized that we were right to come here! I don't know what we would do if it wasn't for Mrs. Graham to help us!

\- Aye Sassenach, there are still good people in the world! But now that we were talking about the fate of our family, I remembered something, our little Faith will turn 2 tomorrow!

\- Jamie! How could I forget our daughter's birthday? - Claire spoke quickly from the table where they were.

\- With everything that has happened and is happening to us Sassenach, it is perfectly understandable that you don't even remember what day of the week we are!

\- But you remembered! And if anyone was to be lost, it would be you!

\- Was that supposed to be a compliment? - Jamie laughed and got up, going where his wife was. - Don't worry about it Sassenach, I know you're a great mother to our little one and will be even better when he's born... - he said hugging her, resting his hands on Claire's belly.

\- Him? How can you be so sure it's a boy?

\- Actually, I was talking about him, the baby, but yes, I'm hoping it's a boy so we can have a couple, so he can carry my father's name. - and kissed his wife's forehead.

\- Brian...perfect! - she spoke while caressing her belly. - But while he's not coming, we need to think about what we'll do for our little girl, she doesn't remember her birthday, but I don't want to let the day go by. Even more now, I want her to know what a birthday celebration is like, with cake, candle for her to blow out while we sing happy birthday...

Jamie looked at her enchanted, Faith's first birthday had been tumultuous, they were in the middle of the battles that would lead to Culloden, they barely managed to celebrate, the 12th of May had not been forgotten only because they were so concerned about the historical facts that were to come and the dates, that in the silence of the night they embraced their daughter and thanked her for the first year of the miracle of their lives. But now it was different, they were at peace, at least for the moment, they had time and reason to celebrate. The only thing that remained the same was the lack of money, they would not be able to do much, but how much would it take to make a cake? Jamie hadn't yet learned the new currency values, let alone what could be bought, only the idea of there being a place where you could find food at any time was surprising. While thinking about how he would do everything, his wife was still talking about her plans:

\- I'll see if Mrs. Graham can help me with the cake, you know I'm not a good cook and we can think of a decoration, Faith loves everything involving colours, she'd be so excited to see the room all colourful, but I don't know if the Reverend would like it... - and so Claire went on with her plans, Jamie couldn't hide his smile when he saw the happiness on his wife's face. It was so good to see her like that, lighter, without having to worry about the future or whether they would be alive next week, yes, living in another century had rid them of a violence he never liked.

While they were thinking about what they would do for their firstborn's birthday, Frank Randall was in his cramped room in the small inn surrounded by books he had picked up in the town library. He knew he wouldn't have much material to research by now, but he couldn't wait to go to Edinburgh the next week, he already had a name and a family to investigate. He started reading about Lord Lovat, the head of the Fraser clan, to see if he could get anywhere near that James Fraser. He'd read about Lovat before, but he never paid much attention to his family lineage, the only thing he was looking for at the time was the role that Randall had played in the clans and in Culloden.

The family was extensive and confused, like any Scottish clan, he could see that Lord Lovat had a certain charm for women and consecutively, for having children. What caught his attention was that some of Lovat's children were not recognized as his wives. Of course it was common at the time for bastard children to appear, but he never thought he would find records in any of the books. But one bastard seemed important enough to be there, Brian Robert David Fraser.


	12. Chapter 12

Faith's birthday had been a success, the little one woke up and was soon surrounded by the affection of her parents, who could not believe that their little miracle was already two years old. They couldn't believe that that little baby was now a very healthy little girl who ran all over the house while playing with Roger, always leaving her cheeks red from the effort. She wasn't as tall as the girls her age, or as her father and mother, but her beauty caught anyone's attention, her almost transparent white skin, freckles all over her face, and curly red hair made a great contrast to the beautiful pair of blue eyes.

Claire always claimed she was her father's copy, but Jamie could point out all the similarities with her mother, both physical and personality. Faith was stubborn, but she had a way that captivated everyone around her, yes, to Jamie she was the copy of his beautiful wife. When the girl saw her big birthday cake, she couldn't contain her joy, she jumped up and down and repeated several times that she wanted the biggest piece, yes, she had her father's appetite. Jamie and Claire couldn't stop smiling when they saw their daughter's joy with just one cake, but she had never had the opportunity to delight herself with a rich chocolate cake, unfortunately the time of her birth was not one of the best for her parents.

Mrs. Graham made a point of decorating the house with several colorful balloons, Jamie still couldn't detach his attention from them, he had been ecstatic to see them filled and couldn't believe how people could do so many things and so easy for a birthday celebration. In Lallybroch the parties started being prepared days in advance and still weren't as beautiful as their daughter's, and Claire still insisted that it was something simple, what was simple about several colorful balloons that floated in the air and made their daughter laugh out loud trying to catch them?

After spending the day celebrating the little girl's birthday, Claire made a point of helping Mrs. Graham tidy up while Jamie took an exhausted Faith to bed. The girl had played so much that she couldn't even open her eyes to take a bath, her favorite activity of the day, yes, the shower had won over young Fraser:

\- Claire, the reverend told me that you want to move out of here, have a home for yourselves. I understand how necessary this is in your lives now and thinking about it, I took the liberty of helping you with some details that might lack your attention. - Mrs. Graham spoke as she went in search of a small bag stored in the kitchen cabinet. - I know Jamie would need it to be able to do anything in town, but mostly to get a job. - and she handed Claire an envelope.

Claire, with a curious look, opened the envelope that had been given to her and could not hold the small tears that had formed in her eyes when she saw what it was. She did not know how Mrs. Graham had managed it, but in her hands were personal documents from Jamie, or rather James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, born May 1, 1923 in Inverness, Scotland.

\- I... I didn't... - Claire's words were choked. - How did you do it?

\- Let's just say a lot of people need me and owe me favours. - Mrs Graham answered and winked, laughing just after the face Claire had made. - Don't you worry, lass. Now we just need to think somewhere that would be perfect for an 18th century Highlander to work...

\- I was thinking about it and it definitely has to be somewhere that he has contact with nature, I can't imagine Jamie stuck in some office. And somewhere that doesn't ask him many questions, he still has a lot to learn about this century and although I know he's more than capable, I don't want to make him apprehensive or embarrassed about not knowing how to answer something.

\- You are absolutely right to worry about these details, but I see that Jamie is brave and will not hesitate to do everything in his power to give the best to his family!

\- What won't I hesitate to do? - Jamie spoke as he entered the kitchen where the two of them were talking. Claire's teary eyes soon caught his attention and in two large steps he was sitting next to his wife. - Sassenach, what happened? Is everything all right?

\- Everything's fine, Jamie, I was just thrilled to see it... - and she handed him the papers. Jamie read it and reread it, a small smile formed on his face.

\- Does that mean I can work now? That's what you were saying that kept me from going into town, right? - Claire just nodded. - But how? - His wife just pointed to Mrs. Graham and Jamie couldn't help but hug the lady who'd already done so much for them. - Thank you, Mrs Graham. I can't find any way to thank you any more for all you've done for us!

\- Seeing the happiness stamped on your faces is thanks enough. But now we need to think about the next steps, Claire, I can refer some of my patients to you, I am sure they will trust your work as a nurse. I don't think working in the hospital right now is the best place for you, who knows when the baby will be born, huh?

Claire knew that neither Jamie nor Mrs. Graham would agree to work at the hospital, even if she said she would only be an ambulatory nurse, no patients in a serious condition or with something contagious, but after what she had experienced in the pregnancy and birth of Faith, she decided to follow Mrs. Graham's advice, everyone would be reassured that way. The next morning she was supposed to meet the possible patients and Jamie wanted to explore the city, he had not yet seen much of what had become the little Inverness.

A few miles away, Frank was leaving a small office where the army cabinet operated, as he knew some people in the field, it had been easy to ask for information from a particular soldier. But he didn't get the answer he wanted, he had forgotten how Jamie Fraser was a common name in Scotland, he ended up with a long list in his hands, he had to talk to the Reverend, he was sure he knew the whole name of that mysterious Highlander. Before he made the call to his friend, he decided to take a look at the book he'd found in the library, he hadn't yet found much about this Brian Fraser, the bastard son of Lord Lovat. He went through several pages until he found something that caught his attention, he stopped at a property name, Lallybroch and it was only an hour away, near a small village, Broch Mordha.


	13. Chapter 13

As they had agreed, early the next morning Claire went out with Mrs. Graham to visit some patients, she wanted to meet them and for them to know her work too, so that they could trust her. Jamie was excited to explore the city, he would stay with Faith alone and that worried his wife a bit, what if something happened and he didn't know how to handle it? But her concern soon passed when she saw her husband smile as he walked with his daughter holding hands through the narrow streets of Inverness, he was a great father and was sure everything would work out, they wouldn't spend so much time away from each other:

\- _Dinna fash_ Sassenach, after all your recommendations and instructions from Mrs. Graham, I'm sure I won't get lost or lose our daughter, let alone put us in danger. And what so much could this town change in 200 years?

Everything! That was the answer to his own question. Jamie was still dizzy from all the noise he'd heard in the last few minutes, why did these cars have to be so loud? And what happened to people's politeness? He could still find cordiality in some of the inhabitants of the small town, but most didn't look him in the face as they crossed the streets. Faith was getting angry about spending so much time on his lap, she didn't like it and wanted to walk, but her father wouldn't let her run around with so many dangers scattered in front of them.

As he tried to calm his daughter down with sweet words in Gaelic, Jamie saw something that caught his eye. A man wearing a kilt, with a long beard and a sword, which, as he noticed quickly, it was made of wood, walking towards a big, very big car, in fact, several people were waiting and welcomed him with smiles and laughter. Jamie approached out of curiosity and soon heard the man speak:

\- In today's class you'll learn how the Highlanders warriors defended themselves against the damn Red Coats with only swords... - and that's all Jamie could hear before the bearded man got in the big car.

He knew he was taking a risk following him, but his curiosity was greater than the embarrassment that he could go through, he had to know what that man would teach those people. Did he really know how to defend himself? And with a wooden sword? Jamie never liked to practice with one that wasn't real, never found it funny to fight with something that didn't look at all like the real weapon. He thought of several ways to approach that man, but before he could say anything, Faith yelled:

\- Floor Daa! - as she stirred up in her father's lap.

Soon everyone in that big car turned their attention to that tall, very tall man, who could barely fit in there with his head held high and with a beautiful child on his lap, but who didn't seem at all happy to be in his father's lap:

\- Oh, we have new members on our tour today! - the bearded man replied. - I'm sure the girl will have fun, just like you! - he finished talking by looking at Jamie, who looked confused. After all, would that be a class or a tour? Whatever that meant.

The man kept staring at Jamie waiting for confirmation so they could leave, but Fraser didn't know what to answer, the wisest thing would be to apologize for the interruption and continue on his way through Inverness, especially since he didn't have any money and even less how to inform Claire, she'd be worried if they didn't get back in time:

\- Come on, the tour will only last a few hours, then we'll practice a bit with the swords, after all that's the best part! - the man spoke, seemingly reading Jamie's thoughts. - Don't worry, the first class is free, if you like you can come back next week! My name is Alec, if you have any questions on the way, just call me! - and without waiting for Jamie to answer, he turned and sat in the driver's seat, which in this case was himself.

Jamie saw no other solution but to sit with Faith in the big seat in front of him. Some people still looked at him suspiciously, but he had gotten used to a few looks like that when he walked around town with Faith. Claire had warned him that at that time it was unusual for a father to go out with his child, especially one as young as Faith and show such affection in public. He couldn't understand why people found it strange, would they prefer him to hit his daughter?

Soon the big car began to move and Jamie instantly regretted letting his curiosity speak louder, in the excitement of the moment he had completely forgotten his motion sickness. It was the worst minutes beside his daughter, but the scenery and joy of Faith made the road to Loch Ness less tormenting. When they got off the bus, yes, Jamie soon learned the name of the big car he was in, he couldn't contain the thrill of being near something that was so familiar to him, finally something he could identify with and be comfortable with, after all the loch hadn't changed much in those 200 years, except for the landscape around it. But it was the Highlands, everything there was beautiful anyway.

Faith soon let go of her father's hand and ran across the green lawn, she was as comfortable as he was, she had grown up in the middle of nature and was used to playing among trees and streams. Alec began to tell the other members of the tour about the Scottish legends that revolved around the Loch Ness monster. Jamie couldn't listen to everything and be quiet, he knew he had to talk as little as possible, it would be the wisest, he didn't know those people and he was afraid to say something they'd find strange, but he, more than anyone else, knew many stories about Nessie, as they affectionately called the monster, and like every Scot born in the highlands, he was a born storyteller.

When he realized, everyone was around him with curious looks and listening carefully to all his stories, even Alec had given up talking and gave full control of his tour to Jamie, who could only smile and feel for the first time since he had gone through Craig na Dun stones, a purpose in his life besides being a husband and father. He couldn't deny that he was extremely happy beside Claire and Faith in such a quiet time, but he didn't feel totally complete, he was a man who grew up to be Laird, to take care of and support his family and his tenants, but since he had arrived at this time so different from his own, he hadn't done anything to help Claire but take care of Faith and try to learn how to take care of himself, in this case, even going to the bathroom in the beginning was difficult. But now there, in his natural environment, telling stories and teaching a little of his culture to other people, he felt like Jamie Fraser from before, but much happier.

Half an hour later, Alec had convinced him to help with the swords, but soon Jamie found himself teaching the whole group on his own, after Alec realized he didn't know as much about the weapon as he thought and how to handle it properly. The day passed so quickly that when they returned to Inverness, Faith was asleep in her father's lap, who was overjoyed not to have felt more nausea and much less fatigue with all the activities of the day. But the best news he couldn't wait to tell Claire was not that:

\- Sassenach! - he shouted as he saw his wife standing in the square where they had arranged to meet. - You won't believe the day we had!

Claire couldn't hold on to her smile when she saw her husband's joy. But she couldn't hide her curiosity, what had they done so interesting in that town? She saw that her daughter was completely surrendered in Jamie's lap, so the day had been exhausting, the only way for Faith to sleep so early:

\- We took the bus, went to Loch Ness and Alec let me tell stories! I also taught everyone how to fight with swords, made of wood, of course, but still everyone loved it and...

\- Bus? Loch Ness? Alec? Jamie! What did you guys do today? I told you it was just to get to know the city and maybe find something you'd like so you could work... - but Jamie wouldn't let his wife go on, opened up a mischievous smile and held her by the arms.

\- And who says we didn't? Sassenach, you're looking at the new Highlands and Inverness guide and sword instructor, starting next week!

Claire blinked a few times, seemingly trying to absorb and understand the words her husband said. Jamie continued with a huge smile on his face, and as soon as his wife learned everything he'd told her, a big smile also took over her face:

\- That's wonderful Jamie!! - and the two hugged each other tightly, taking care not to crush their daughter who was lying on her father's shoulder. - You're doing better than I thought, Mr. Fraser!

\- Oh, and I forgot to tell you the best part. I'm going to work in a kilt. - and Jamie had the expected reaction from his wife, who looked at him naughtily with a satisfied smile on her face, aye, that job was perfect!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you! For all the comments and support!! ❤❤❤ But we still have a lot of adventures ahead! 😘

Jamie couldn't hide the satisfaction of being able to use his kilt again, but the joy lasted until he discovered he would have to buy another one: 

\- But Sassenach, mine's fine, I'm sure if I put it in that machine that washes the clothes by itself, it'll be brand new!

\- Jamie, the machine may be a miraculous invention for you, but it still can't perform as many miracles as removing all the blood stains and other things that I thank for not knowing what it is, that are in your kilt!

\- Sassenach... - he spoke with the same face that Faith does when she is contradicted. - The stains are part of my story! And I want to work with the colors of my clan!

\- I know how much this kilt represents to you and I wouldn't dream of getting rid of it, but don't you think you'll scare your students with such combat reality? Your sword will come as quite a shock! - she spoke as she watched her husband clean and polish his sword for the second time that morning.

\- I just want them to really feel like a Highlander! They've talked so much nonsense about our culture, I can't wait to tell them what we really did!

Claire felt a bit of sadness in her husband's voice when referring to his culture in the past, but she could see a slight smile on his face when he could see his sword as an instrument of entertainment and not of violence or defense as it was seen before.

\- I am sure they will feel like real warriors after they have class with you and it will not be a dirty kilt that will convince them of that! Mrs. Graham said there is a shop here in Inverness that has been producing and selling kilt for years, the family is very traditional and they care about maintaining the culture. We can take Faith for a walk and stop by, what do you think?

\- Do I have a choice? - he smiled and got up. He went to his wife and hugged her, resting his hands on her belly, now that she had completed 3 months, it was starting to point more on the clothes. - Sounds like somebody wants to be seen!

\- Yep, from now on, I can't hide it anymore! Speaking of which, Jamie, I need to see a specialist doctor. - At the same time she felt her husband's hand tense over her belly. - There's nothing wrong with the baby, but now that we've got exams and a safe way to monitor the pregnancy, there's no harm in preventing it, huh? - she looked at Jamie hoping he'd understand.

\- Can the doctor see if there's anything wrong with the baby, these exams you talked about, are they bad for you? Or for him?

\- No, on the contrary, with the exams the doctor can see if there's a problem and prevent risks, not all of them, but after Faith I... - she didn't need to say anything else, her husband knew very well what she had been through at the birth of her daughter, and he blamed himself entirely for that, even though Claire had forgiven him, he knew that he had been the cause of almost losing his wife and daughter. He would not make that mistake again.

\- When can we go see this doctor? - he asked anxiously.

\- I'm going to see with Mrs. Graham, she knows all the doctors in the hospital and she can get an appointment right away.

\- Then we'll see about that today! - he spoke with determination.

\- But not before we get a new kilt for you to go to work next week! - she smiled giving her husband a quick kiss before he could answer anything.

Faith was ecstatic to be able to go for a walk with her parents in town. She had discovered the famous ice-cream cone with Mrs. Graham and knew what a walk in downtown Inverness meant. After her daughter smeared chocolate ice cream all over her face and threw a tantrum for wanting more, they were finally on their way to that kilt shop. When they arrived in front of the store, Claire heard a grunt in Gaelic from her husband:

\- No Sassenach! Of all the families, you bring me to a Grant shop? I can use my bloodstained kilt, but I don't use one of them! In fact, they'd love to know that some of the blood I have is from one of their relatives! - and so Jamie crossed his arms and stood still in front of the store.

Faith was squirming in her mother's lap, wanted to get down on the floor and explore that store right away:

\- Kit! Da! Just like you! - she was pointing to the kilts that were in the little shop window.

\- They're not like mine Leannan, those are ugly!

\- Jamie! - Claire yelled at her husband. - Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! You...you, bloody...Scot! - She muttered softly so her daughter wouldn't listen. - Stop being such a hardheaded, probably those Grants who own the store don't know a third of their own family's history, they're just trying to sell kilts and keep the culture of their people alive!

\- Even so! I can't even imagine what they'd think of me wearing a kilt of that clan! No! Sassenach, you can make me do a lot of things, but this will not be one of them!

Claire just looked at her husband, he was really determined not to move. Faith didn't seem to notice her father's annoyance and was pulling her mother towards the store:

\- Fine, but then don't come complaining when you get strange glances from your students when they see the state the teacher is going to work! I won't come here again and you'll have to manage on your own with that kilt of yours!

\- I see no problem with that! - he answered still seriously and with his arms folded. - Can we go home?

\- Sure! After all, somebody's gonna have a lot of work trying to wash those rags!

\- Sassenach! Don't talk about my kilt like that, and I don't know how to use that machine!

\- Hey, didn't you say you saw no problem in managing yourself? Great time to put it into practice! - and pulling little Faith, she walked away leaving her husband behind.

Claire didn't look to see if her husband was following her, but she was sure to hear some grumbling in Gaelic and some she understood very well:

\- Did you say something, Jamie?

\- No... - and in broad strides, so he was on his wife's side.

They were still serious when they got to the reverend's house. Faith wasted no time and ran inside:

\- Claire... - Jamie pulled his wife close and she knew that when he called her by her name, it was something serious he would talk about. But before she could hear what her husband had to say, they heard her daughter scream from the room:

\- Fank!!!

The two of them gave up what they were going to talk about and went straight to the Reverend's living room and there was Frank Randall, sitting on the couch admiring Jamie's sword that he had left there after cleaning it:

\- A fine specimen you have around here! The reverend hadn't told me he'd bought new items for his collection...

\- Actually it's mine! - Jamie spoke going towards Frank, tried to take the sword out of his hand, but Randall was faster and stood up, still admiring the beauty of the weapon;

\- Oh, I didn't know you collected historical items too! And this one is very well preserved! It doesn't even look like it's more than 200 years old, by the way, it must be a bit more, if I'm not mistaken it's Viking, isn't it?

\- Yes! I inherited it from my father... I don't collect anything. - Jamie answered as he stretched out his hands in an attempt to get Frank to give him back his sword, and so he did.

Claire only watched the scene as it developed in front of her. She chose to remain silent while the two of them talked. She was still curious to know what Frank was doing there again, he had told her he wouldn't go back to the reverend's house anymore, had he settled everything about the divorce? She didn't know, the only thing she could feel was the tension in Jamie's body:

\- Since you mentioned your father, I've been researching your family, unfortunately my curiosity as a historian was stronger than me! I always found the history of the Fraser clan interesting and was glad to hear that one of his ancestors had a property nearby, Lallybroch, have you heard of it?

At the same time the name was said, Jamie dropped his sword on the floor and a big noise echoed through the reverend's spacious room. Claire couldn't believe that Frank had actually gone after Jamie, but finding Lallybroch didn't mean anything, did it? All she knew was that while she cared about her husband's reaction, she saw a satisfied smile on Frank's face. Son of a bitch!


	15. Chapter 15

Before Frank went into an interrogation with Jamie about Lallybroch, Claire pulled her husband by the arm, convincing him to go take a look at Faith who had run into the kitchen for something to eat. She really was Jamie's daughter, Claire thought, always hungry. When they were alone in the room, she wasted no time in questioning Frank's presence there at the reverend's house:

\- I didn't think you'd come back here anymore... or did you come back because you talked to the lawyer? - she knew that wasn't the reason for her ex-husband's visit, but she didn't want to look any angrier than she already was at him for being there and still questioning Lallybroch.

\- No, actually my lawyer is a little busy at the moment, I'm afraid our divorce will take longer than I imagined... - he answered with a light smile on his face, he knew he was annoying Claire and even though he was never a vindictive person, he couldn't hide the pleasure he was feeling in that situation. - It seems that James is very attached to the family's past, when I said that I was interested in the history of the clans he didn't seem to be very interested in it, but noticing his despair when I was with his sword and when I mentioned Lallybroch, I think the history of the Fraser family is more important than I imagined...

\- Frank, not everyone has an interest in history like you, and yes, Jamie cares about his family and the sword was the only thing left of it, but I don't think you understand what it's like to grow up with no one left... - she spoke coldly.

\- But I do understand what it's like to be abandoned and dumped for someone who I considered my only family! - he spoke in a higher tone and getting closer to Claire.

She took a step back and took a deep breath, she wouldn't let him affect her, she knew what she had done and that it was never right and fair with Frank, but now it was too late and the apology had already been made, unfortunately it was the only thing she could offer.

\- I never planned to do what I did to you Frank, but it happened and unfortunately I can't change the past (and how she knew that). Know that while I was with you I really loved you and I was truthful, believe that. What I did hurt you and I understand, but that doesn't give you the right to meddle in my life or Jamie's, he doesn't like to talk about his family and I hope you respect that.

And without giving Frank time to say anything in his defense, she turned and went towards where her husband and daughter were. When she entered the kitchen she was still nervous, but she couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband sitting with her little one on his lap and the two of them devouring the delicious cake that Mrs Graham had left for the afternoon snack. Jamie had been born to be a father and a wonderful father:

\- Sassenach! Is everything all right? Did he do anything to you? - Jamie asked with his mouth still full.

\- Mama! Sad? Oh, for you! - and Faith extended her hands full of cake towards her mother.

Claire couldn't help with the scene in front of her and laughed, finally relaxing. She sat down next to them and accepted her daughter's offer:

\- It's all about food for you, isn't it?

\- Aye! - the little girl spoke for sure.

\- But everything's okay? Really? - Jamie asked Claire one more time in her ear. She just nodded her head. - Sassenach, did I mention that your face gives everything away, aye?

Claire took a deep breath and gave her husband half a smile, they both had to talk, but not in front of their daughter, they'd have to wait for her to sleep and because of all the sugar she'd been eating on that day, it would take time.

Frank decided not to wait for the reverend, he would talk about his findings some other day, now he had something more urgent to resolve. Lallybroch! That name wouldn't get out of his head and, after Claire and Jamie's reaction, he was sure he was on the right track. He knew his wife, that is, his ex, too well to know when she was hiding something. Claire was never good at lying, her face always showed what she was feeling. And the moment he talked about Fraser's family property, her face showed a desperation that wasn't just out of concern for her husband, there was something else and he would find out.

The night had finally arrived, as had Faith's sleep. Claire and Jamie were lying in bed, the day had been turbulent and they were tired. Their daughter seemed to have guessed that they both wanted to talk and refused to bathe, to lie in bed and made the most of the story her father had told her to sleep. But after a lot of talking and a little lack of patience from her parents, the little one gave in to fatigue and went to sleep:

\- Do you think Frank will find anything about me in Lallybroch? - Jamie asked his wife.

\- Honestly? I don't know, I don't know if the town still keeps old records after all, it's been a long time and things weren't so organised back then. And there was Culloden too, a lot of things were destroyed and lost... - she spoke cautiously, she knew that was a delicate matter.

\- Um... - and that's all Jamie answered.

\- But if he takes my request into consideration, he's not gonna take this research further.

\- Do you think he'll really give up finding something to prove our beautiful love story is a lie? If he's a real Randall, I doubt he'll give up getting what he wants, in this case, you!

\- He doesn't want me back Jamie, he just wants to prove that I was a terrible wife and I've been cheating on him since we got married... - Claire spoke discouragedly.

\- I don't know Sassenach, but hearing about Lallybroch today...

\- Was it difficult? - he just nodded. - Jamie, if you want, we can...

\- No, Sassenach! - Jamie talked interrupting her. - I'm not ready for this, not yet...

Claire knew her husband understood her question and also knew he might never be ready for what she was proposing. She was just hoping Frank wouldn't go through what was buried 200 years ago:

\- But now speaking of good things! I talked to Mrs Graham and she said she'd arranged an appointment for me tomorrow with the city doctor. Will you want to go along?

\- Sure. I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'd never leave you alone with a doctor examining you...

She just laughed and cuddled at her husband to sleep, the day had been long and she was exhausted, she just wanted a few hours of peace without having to worry about so much. The next day, Faith stayed with Roger, the reverend's son, playing and in Mrs. Graham's care while her parents went to Claire's doctor's appointment. When they arrived at the small office, Jamie spent several minutes reading the posters on the wall that talked about diseases, vaccinations and more things he didn't understand. He decided to stop reading everything that was just scaring him and sat down next to his wife.

A few minutes later they were called to enter the small room that Dr. Gordon owned. The doctor, who looked calmly, was older than Claire imagined, but he was firm and secure in his words and questions. Jamie just watched, didn't want to ask anything and look like a fool in front of the doctor:

\- Do you want to hear your baby's heart, Mr. Fraser? - Dr. Gordon asked, getting Jamie's attention.

\- Listen to the heart? But how? - Jamie spoke stuttering.

The doctor just smiled, as did Claire, who pulled her husband's arm close to her. Jamie still couldn't believe how that was possible, he was afraid, what would they do with Claire? He didn't want her to get hurt by the simple whim of listening to the baby's heart. He soon saw the doctor put a strange device in his ears and the other end of it in Claire's belly, a few seconds later he smiled and called Jamie close to him, putting the device in his ear. He wasn't ready for it, he wasn't prepared to hear a beat so fast that he couldn't believe it was from a small baby and it was still inside of the belly! When he realized, Claire's hand was on his face wiping the tears that he hadn't even noticed had been shed.


	16. Chapter 16

The appointment to the doctor had left both of them ecstatic, Jamie still couldn't believe he had been able to hear his baby's heartbeat, and Claire didn't know if she was more emotional about her husband's reaction or knowing that everything was going perfectly well in her pregnancy. By the doctor's accounts, the baby would be born in December, which was a relief for Claire, being 9 months pregnant in the Scottish winter was perfect; not that it was too hot for her to feel any bother there, but the winter always enchanted her and that year would be the most special.

They went back to the reverend's house still over the moon, but they would have to get back to reality quickly, the next day they would both start working, Jamie only part time, as the sword lessons and the tours of the highlands were now done on separate days as they had got a great teacher. Claire, on the other hand, would spend the whole day visiting some patients in faraway places, patients who couldn't make it to Inverness to be seen at the hospital.

Jamie always knew that his wife was independent, in fact, he learned this in the worst possible ways and knew that there was no point in discussing something with Claire, if she wanted, she would do what was on her mind, even though it was something that Jamie almost totally disapproved. He still didn't feel totally comfortable with his wife going everywhere in that car that they said was much safer than traveling on horseback. And she would go alone! Mrs. Graham couldn't go along, she had a lot of things to do at the reverend's house and that's why she had recommended Claire to go in her place.

\- You don't have to worry, before I met you I drove a lot and most of the time alone, I won't get lost and I won't get nauseous like certain people... - Claire spoke looking at her husband and laughing.

\- And since when do you know how to walk in the highlands? The few times you've ridden alone around Lallybroch, someone has had to pick you up or have the luck of the horse know the way back home!

\- Jamie, don't overreact, it's only happened once! But now we have roads that take us everywhere and you know what else they invented? Signs! Just follow them and you'll get to your destination without any trouble!

\- I don't know why I'm still wasting my time trying to put some sense into this head of yours, Sassenach!

\- I'm glad you know this is impossible! - She laughed again at the look she got from her husband and gave him a gentle kiss. - But now we need to discuss how you will go to work! Unfortunately horses are no longer popular means of transportation and even if you are going to teach an ancient art like swordplay, you would still cause surprise by riding!

\- I know that Sassenach! I could easily walk!

\- Of course, you'll have to leave here two hours before class starts! You know they won't use the bus to take the students there anymore... but don't worry that the reverend gave me a great solution! You'll ride a bicycle!

\- Bici...what? - Jamie said the word he had no idea what it was.

\- Bicycle! Come on outside, I'll show you! If all goes well, besides not making you nauseous, you can use it to take Faith for a ride!

Even though he wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea, he followed his wife who looked like her daughter when she was eager to show off a new game she'd learned. When they arrived in the backyard of the house, he was finally able to see what the bicycle was like. It was nothing like the big car Claire would use to work, it had only two wheels and a small seat, how would he stand on it? She didn't know how big he was? And where did she imagine he would carry Faith? But before he could open his mouth to make all this questioning, Claire ran to the bike and with a naturalness that he knew he didn't have, she went out riding on that strange means of transport.

Well, it didn't seem too complicated, that's what he thought as he watched his wife go around the yard several times and stop next to him. She came down and didn't waste any time explaining how he would master that strange object. It really wasn't complicated, in a way it reminded him of the way he rode his horse, the difference was that he would have to make the force to move that bike. What he didn't count on was that he would need more than just strength and this was noticed after the third fall and a grated knee.

Claire didn't know whether to laugh, encourage or help her husband, she had moments that did all three at the same time and she received looks that could surely kill her if they were weapons and words in Gaelic that she knew very well were not pretty at all. But one thing she knew her husband had to spare was stubbornness and even after falling, kicking the bike, cursing even his wife, he finally managed to master the art of riding on two wheels.

With that problem solved, they both went to sleep exhausted that night, the day had been filled with different emotions, and the next day would be as hectic. Claire left early the next morning and promised to come back at the end of the day, unfortunately she wouldn't come back for lunch with her family, but Jamie didn't mind, he could see the sparkle in his wife's eyes, she was euphoric to do what she liked again. He kept playing with his daughter a bit, he even gave her little one a ride back on the bike, of course only through the yard of the reverend's house and after several safety recommendations from Mrs. Graham, who even though was busy, couldn't take her eye off both of them.

The first day at work as a teacher had been great, he was pleased to be of service with something besides taking care of his family. The few students that he had really enjoyed the class and of course ended up sitting on the floor listening to the many stories that Jamie loved to tell. But he couldn't hide his desire to come home and meet his wife, they had spent the last month practically glued together, they had never spent so much time together since they got married, but he couldn't complain, not a bit, what he wanted now was to get home and please Claire in every possible way. Yes, in that last month they had not had many opportunities to be alone and that was the only thing they could complain about.

Going back to the reverend's house he had an idea that made him smile like a fool, now he only had to know if he could put it into practice. Soon he found Mrs. Graham in the kitchen giving food to little Faith who screamed a lot when she saw her father. That made him smile bigger than what was already on his face:

\- I see you had a great first day at work, Jamie! - Mrs. Graham said.

\- It was perfect! But I can't deny I missed this little one! - he said and picked up his daughter, she couldn't resist the tickle of her father and burst out laughing. - Mrs. Graham, if I'm not going to abuse your kindness, I'd like to ask a favor...

Mrs. Graham looked at him sweetly and calmly all the time, she knew he was shy about the request and was trying to make him comfortable. As soon as she confirmed it with her head, he told her the idea he had:

\- I'd be happy to help you, Jamie! I'm sure Claire will be very happy!

And so the two of them, in fact the three of them, because Faith didn't want to leave her father's side, went to put Jamie's plan into practice. He wanted to do something special for his wife and he knew she'd arrive tired and hungry. And what would be more romantic than a dinner made with all the love by himself? Jamie had never cooked, at least not finely, he knew how to roast a rabbit or a fish on the fire, but that was far from the food Mrs Graham made in that kitchen every day. And it was amidst laughter and clumsiness that he managed to finish his mission. The other part of the plan was for Mrs. Graham and the Reverend to go out with Faith and Roger for a walk somewhere very far from the house, at least for a few hours, he really needed some time alone with his wife.

And in the end it all worked out better than he imagined, because the reverend really had a dinner to go to a friend's house and ended up taking the children with him, of course under the supervision of dear Mrs. Graham. Jamie was putting the final touches to the table he had set up when he heard the heavy door open, a smile came automatically on his face, she had arrived.

\- Jamie? Faith? Mama's home! - she spoke loudly in the hope of receiving her daughter running into her arms, but nothing happened and she was surprised. She walked a little further and continued to think that the house was strangely quiet.

But that's when something caught her attention, she saw a dim light reflecting on the wall of the reverend's large dining room and a song began to play. She recognized the notes on the spot, it was Edith Piaf's La Vie En Rose, one of her favorite songs, and Jamie had already heard her sing some parts and was enchanted by the lyrics. If it wasn't enough to be enchanted by the voice more than pleasant to her ears, when she entered the dining room, she couldn't keep her mouth closed. There was her husband lighting the last candle that decorated the wonderful table set with flowers and wonderful food. She was still amazed to see Jamie dressed in a kilt, a white shirt, and his hair, which now began to grow, a bit messy, but just the way she liked it.

\- Sassenach! I was waiting for you to arrive! - and opened up a big smile.

Claire couldn't answer, just smiled and thought how lucky she was! She had a husband who was an excellent father, a man of extraordinary beauty, and beyond all that, romantic. Oh how she loved him!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFzViYkZAz4> (the song that was playing)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my dear partner and amazing friend @Silfraser that helped me with the beginning of this chapter! ❤❤❤ I hope you like!!

Dinner started slowly, none of them rushing to taste the different dishes Jamie had prepared with Mrs. Graham's help. Small bites were given while slightly embarrassed smiles hung in the air. As much as they'd been together practically every moment since they'd arrived in the 20th century, they couldn't have time to themselves, and that was over a month ago. The Reverend and Mrs. Graham were always very hospitable to the Fraser family, but having Faith share the same room with their parents did not allow the couple to have a real moment alone. And Jamie knew very well that the lack of intimacy was not only felt by him.

Claire was very excited that Jamie had managed to arrange such a perfect dinner. Even though he was from another century, with a much more male chauvinistic culture than at the time they were living, he knew her better than anyone and his romanticism was exactly what she needed. This could be clearly proven from the beautiful bouquet of Forget-me-nots that he had given her early in the evening to the best Fish & Chips she had ever tasted in her life.

She looked at her husband from time to time and could feel a pleasant and well known tension hovering in the air. He came closer to her with his chair, a seductive smile on his face, and took a small piece of fish with his hand, seductively offering it to her. The Scottish man's mouth opened at the same time as hers, and seeing the tip of her tongue come out discreetly and unconsciously to pick up the food was the same as if it had started a fire at her extremities that quickly concentrated in the region between her legs. After chewing and taking a long sip of wine, it was Claire's turn to reciprocate by offering him some potato and giving him a seductive look as soon as he picked up the food.

\- Sassenach, this night is just for the two of us and I don't want to waste any more time eating... - he kissed her hands with devotion and smiling as soon as his eyes stopped on hers. - Let's take some of those fruits and we can eat again later in the room, aye?

\- Are you not hungry, Jamie? - she smiled pretending to be impressed. - I'm really feeling important right now!

They went up the stairs side by side, Jamie grabbed his wife's waist with one of his hands while the other was holding the small plate of fruit. They arrived in the room, Jamie lit some candles that were on the bedside table, and when he turned to his beloved wife, he saw a discreet shadow of embarrassment pass through her eyes. As much as they were completely in love with each other, all that time they were not making love brought them both some difficulty in taking the next step. Jamie decided to make that move for both of them and walked wide steps towards her, glueing to her body and placing one of his hands inside her curls while bringing her mouth to his, making her melt in his arms.

At that moment all the repressed urgency in their bodies emerged to the surface, both without knowing how their clothes ended up outside their bodies. They walked to bed, one facing the other, and Jamie laid her gently on the soft mattress, making sure she and the baby were well. Without taking his mouth from hers, Jamie positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered her with a single movement, making them moan in each other's mouth in unison, making them forget everything and everyone during that moment. They were home at last.

They were still recovering their breath when they heard small steps on the wooden floor, but they were not alone, they were accompanied by a shrill voice that cried out non-stop: "Mamaaaa, Daaaa". Yes, it was little Faith making herself noticed in a not very discreet way. Jamie had time to just put on his underwear that was thrown to the floor while Claire ran to the bathroom with some pieces of clothing she managed to pick up along the way before her daughter abruptly entered the room. They had to find a way to lock that door, Jamie thought as he welcomed his daughter who jumped unceremoniously into his lap.

\- Mamaaa! - she screamed in her father's ear.

\- Nighean, you don't have to scream like that, do you want to leave Da deaf? Mama's coming! And how was the dinner with Mrs Graham and the Reverend? Did you behave yourself?

\- Aye! I ate a lot of good stuff! Everybody said I'm very  _ heathy  _ because I scraped my plate!

\- I don't doubt it! - He laughed, he knew his daughter's appetite. - And I'm sure his mother will be happy to know that you're healthy!

And speaking of her mother, Claire came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her everyday nightgown, which Jamie still didn't know how she'd gotten hold of, but her face was still flushed from all the effort she'd made minutes ago. He couldn't contain the small satisfied smile that his wife had that glow, he loves to know that he still caused that kind of reaction in her.

\- Mamaaa! I already told Da that I was good and I deserve a prize!

\- Oh, yeah? I didn't know you got a prize for behaving at dinner! Did you know that Da?

\- And I thought you were just happy to see us... - Jamie spoke as he looked in a Machiavellian way at Claire, who only agreed with her head, she had understood the message. - What prize does this little girl deserve for being good and healthy?

Faith just smiled and squirmed in her father's lap in anticipation of the prize she would receive:

\- I think she deserves the best prize! - Claire spoke as she approached the bed slowly.

The girl had no time to see anything else after that, Jamie threw her into bed and Claire jumped right after, filling her with kisses and tickles, as did her father who was kissing his daughter's belly who was laughing non-stop:

\- Nooo...I want...ice ceam!! - Faith spoke between laughs and trying to be serious to have her appeal answered.

\- Ice cream? It's too late to eat sweets, but if you want I can take you for a bike ride!

\- No Da! No bikes! - she was quick and emphatic in her response.

\- And may I ask why you don't want to ride with Da?

\- Because Mama's waay better than you at her bike!

Claire couldn't stand to remain serious when she saw Jamie's disappointing face at their daughter's revelation. And she wasn't just laughing, she was giggling while her husband was still incredulous. Faith hadn't really understood why her mother was laughing, but joined her quickly, annoying her father even more:

\- Sassenach! Will you stop? You think it's funny, don't you? You'll see what's funny next time we're alone! - he said the end of the sentence in his wife's ear, quickly biting her neck, which caused a small scream in his wife.

\- Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ!

\- No Sassenach, just your husband, the one who doesn't know how to ride a bike as well as you! - and with a mischievous smile on his face, got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

While the small family enjoyed those moments, Frank was sitting on his bed from the small Inn still perplexed. He had read and reread that document several times and couldn't believe it was really true, but what would be the other possibility? He was a historian, he believed in facts and that was a fact in front of him, but how?

It all started with a simple visit to Lallybroch, the property he knew was connected with the Frasers. But when he got there what he found was a place for sale, it wasn't abandoned, but it showed signs that nobody had lived there for years. He observed the architecture of the building, because it was not a simple house, it was something imposing and that could be seen from miles away. Clearly it belonged to the time that it had been built, that he could see well. The sale ad was simple, it had only a telephone and a name, William Murray.

Without waiting any longer, he returned to the city and rushed to call the person in the ad, he didn't know if he was the owner or just someone responsible for the sale, but he would probably know more about the origin of the property. Frank knew that the Scots loved to tell stories about everything and would be no different in this situation. Soon they agreed on a time to meet. When he met this William, he confirmed all his assumptions, he wasted no time telling the whole story of how Lallybroch had been built, in fact by Brian Fraser, who built the whole house with his bare hands after he married Ellen Mackenzie. The land was also known as Broch Tuarach, which in Gaelic meant something like a tower facing north.

Frank, although he was always interested in these historical details, was losing attention until William got to a part of the story that brought him back to:

\- At the time of Culloden, in order not to risk losing the property, Jamie Fraser, Brian's son, signed a document handing Lallybroch to his nephew, Jamie, yes, they had the same name, but he was Jamie Fraser's sister's eldest son with Ian Murray, so from that day on, Lallybroch became part of my family. Jamie Fraser, Red Jamie, as he became known during the rebellion, disappeared after signing this document. Many say he probably died in Culloden, if not there, after. His wife and daughter disappeared at the same time, no one else heard of them... they said she was a witch, several legends that she would be La Dame Blanche...

Randall was not listening to anything else William was saying, his attention had stopped at the words Red Jamie, missing, wife and daughter. No, it couldn't have been, totally impossible:

\- In fact, I still keep this document to prove the authenticity of the property belonging to my family. Would you like to take a look?

\- What? - Frank spoke, clearly dispersed.

\- Here! - William answered by delivering a piece of framed paper. - You can see that James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser handed over the property rights to James Alexander Gordon Fraser Murray, my great grand something... - he laughed, but what caught Frank's attention was a signature at the bottom of the document. - Oh, aye, those were the witnesses, Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser and Claire Beauchamp Fraser, the signature's blurry, but my family are sure that that was Red Jamie's wife.

And that's how Frank Randall lost all the color of his face and almost fainted in front of young William.


	18. Chapter 18

Randall wasted no time in asking William for a copy of the document, claimed he was interested in Lallybroch, and wanted proof that that property really was historical. William didn't seem too convinced of Frank's intentions, but he had been the first person in months to take an interest in the house, not that he was desperate to sell, he had an attachment to that property, but his wife found something too big for them to keep and she wanted to move to Edinburgh, a bigger city with fewer family stories and memories.

With the document in hand, or at least his copy, Frank spent the whole night deciding what he would do, would he go after confirmation? Not that he needed to confirm anything, he knew his wife's handwriting from afar, in this case, ex-wife, this document clearly attested that she had become a Fraser, even in a different century. He still couldn't believe how that was possible, but a conversation he had with Mrs. Graham when Claire disappeared came back to him. Craig na Dun, time travel, all that was just silly legends of the Highlands, but how silly would it be with that paper in hand? That would explain why they looked to the reverend's house for shelter.

But he knew that his friend did not believe his maid's fanciful stories, they probably told him nothing except that version they had fallen in love with during the war. Yes, it would make sense, the reverend has always been in favor of true love, even if it comes from not so honest paths. But why were they in the "future"? Why would Claire bring James Fraser to a time so different from his that it could cause questions and difficulties? And how did these trips work? Was it so easy to go back and forth like that? And why Claire? His head was hurting because of so many questions, and questions that he didn't have answers, at least not sensible answers.

Culloden! That's what William had said, they had signed that document on the same day as the battle, probably hours before because Claire knew what would happen! That's what it was! And it was Scotland's fate that brought them back to the present time, of course, they had a small daughter and Claire was pregnant, it would be the most logical thing to do, they would not survive in the country after battle. But why didn't they run away somewhere else? It would be much easier than going through centuries on end. Red Jamie, that was the name Jamie was known for, something indicated to Frank that it wasn't just because of the colour of his hair.

After spending hours trying to sleep, but failing, Randall awoke after a brief nap and hurried to the city library. He wasted no time and began researching the battles that preceded Culloden and his brave participants. After hours of research and reading, he finally found something that confirmed his suspicions. James Fraser had been quoted several times alongside Bonnie Prince and it was not surprising that he was one of the many Jacobites who supported the return of the Stuarts to the throne. He was known as Red Jamie because of his temperament on the battlefields, besides the obvious colouring of his hair. Yeah, he really had a violent temper, Frank thought as he remembered the punch he'd taken.

All this that he had read confirmed the reason for the coming of the small Fraser family to the "future", they were fleeing a battle that ended in the annihilation of the Highlander culture and also the eminent arrest and hanging of Jamie for being a traitor to the crown. It all started to make sense to Frank, Fraser's change of mood and temper when he talked about the historical facts and his ancestors, but now what would he do with all this information? He didn't think long and hurriedly returned the books to the library, running to his next destination, the reverend's house.

Jamie and Claire were taking advantage of the weekend to rest, they had already walked with Faith and exhausted all the energy of the little girl on the city streets and now she was sleeping heavily in their room. The two took the opportunity of the quiet house, since Mrs. Graham was off duty and the reverend was busy with his appointments, to read a little and eat the sweets in the kitchen. Jamie was devouring the history books, he wanted to understand everything that had happened since his century and Claire was content with a light-hearted novel to distract herself.

They were sitting on the sofa in the big room, Claire with her feet leaning on her husband's lap, who, even while reading, kept massaging them when they heard the bell ring. Claire was trying to get up when Jamie hurriedly put his wife's feet delicately on the sofa and got up:

\- Sassenach, let me go, I know how relaxed you are in that position, and it's probably nothing, probably some child after Roger to play with. - he spoke as he walked to the front door of the house.

In fact, several children passed by the reverend's house over the weekend, in addition to Roger's company, they were also interested in the sweets Mrs. Graham made and distributed to the neighborhood. But when Jamie opened the door, he found the person he least expected and least interested in at the time:

\- Frank... - he spoke in a way that clearly demonstrated his lack of interest.

\- Fraser! I hope I'm not interrupting, but I needed to talk...

\- The reverend isn't here, he went to visit some friends who needed help. - Jamie spoke interrupting Frank.

\- Isn't the reverend I want to talk to, Claire's here? - He spoke as he tried to see inside the house through the little gap Jamie left at the door.

\- Frank? What are you doing here? Did you bring the divorce papers? - Claire said it when she came up behind her husband.

\- That's the only question you've been asking me lately, huh? But no, that's not what brought me here, I have a paper with me, but it's far from being our divorce.

\- And what's so interesting about this paper that would make me and Jamie interrupt our afternoon off? - she asked, looking suspiciously at her ex-husband, she wasn't at all willing to break the mood of peace she was having with Jamie.

\- I'm sure you'll be interested, but that would be great if you'd let me in... not that the house is yours. - Randall spoke as he forced his way in.

Jamie tried to hold the door down, but with a slight nod from his wife that everything was fine, he let Frank into the house. And he didn't feel bothered or bothering the couple, he walked quickly into the living room and sat on the couch where Jamie and Claire had previously been:

\- Since you're feeling so comfortable, could you tell me what you're doing here? - Claire asked again, she was really bothered by Frank's presence and apprehensive about this paper that he said he had and that would interest them.

Then Frank opened a triumphant smile, as if he was carrying with him the most precious good and that's really what he thought he had in his possession, something so precious that it would disrupt the peace of this couple:

\- I think you remember I was researching Fraser's family and I came across a property nearby, Lallybroch, and as you know - he looked at Claire. - I'm very curious and went to check out the house up close. - at that moment he could watch the couple shrink a little on the small couch they were sitting on, Claire quickly took her husband's hand for support. - but unfortunately it was empty, or rather, it was for sale.

\- Okay Frank, the house was for sale, is that what you wanted to talk about? - Claire spoke impatiently, she was afraid of Frank's little story going on and not being any good, but what could he find out in Lallybroch? There wouldn't be anyone there to tell anything, at least not anyone who knew her or Jamie.

\- Calm down, darling, you're in a hurry... - he spoke with a smile still on his face, making Jamie frown, the Randall family really didn't please him at all. - As I was saying, the house was for sale, but I had a phone number to get in touch with the owner, I didn't really know if he really owned the house, but when I called the number, I met William, a young Scot who loves to tell about the origin of the property and how it ended up with his family.

Claire and Jamie didn't say anything, in fact they were waiting to hear the end of that story, which was getting more and more tense. But would they have a reason to be that way? Lallybroch would belong to whom now? This William guy had inherited it? After all, two hundred years had passed, he certainly wouldn't have known whose house it was before, the property had probably fallen into English hands after so long, no, that wasn't possible, that's what Claire rationally thought while Jamie could only think what had happened to his sister and Ian after Culloden.

\- William confirmed some details I already knew, that the house had been built by Brian Fraser when he married Ellen Mackenzie, by the way, very interesting this union, these two clans were very influential at the time... - as Frank spoke, he watched the reactions of Jamie, who remained with a serious expression, but could see in his eyes a well guarded suffering. - But what was most interesting was that Brian's son, who inherited the estate, hours before the great battle of Culloden handed over Lallybroch to his nephew, who by the way had the same name as his uncle, probably a family tribute. That document exists to this day, and William made a point of showing me, to attest that now the property belonged to his family, Murray is his surname, William Murray.

Frank's last words fell on the couple like a bomb, they were waiting for everything but that. Claire squeezed Jamie's hands that were cold, something rare for that man who was a furnace in person, she quickly got up from the couch, standing in front of her husband. She knelt between his legs and put her hands delicately on his face, trying to get him to look at her, but his gaze was lost, far away and she knew very well where it was headed:

\- Jamie, darling... Jamie, look at me. - she insisted, until he blinked and finally noticed the presence of his wife in front of him. - It's all right, we'll work it out, together! And then we can go talk to this William, I'm sure he'll have lots of stories to tell...

Jamie just blinked once more, and in a slight nod, he agreed with his wife. Claire knew it would take her husband time to digest everything Frank had said, but she didn't have that problem, and now that Randall had said everything he wanted, she'd make him listen, too:

\- Okay, Frank, you put on a great show here, trying to keep the suspense and take the peace from us, but what do you expect with that? I imagine you've done your homework and found that James Fraser from 1746 is the same one that's in front of you now and that Claire Fraser is me, the same one who witnessed this document that you brag about finding. Congratulations! Is that what you expected of me? From us? A round of applause for your discovery? Well, you've already had it, now tell me what you want with this whole show because I'm not in the mood!

Frank didn't expect this reaction from Claire, he knew that she had a strong temper and never was the meek and obedient type, but deep down he expected her to get desperate and beg for forgiveness, to beg him to forget all this story of time travel and the most daring desire of all, to forget about the divorce. But clearly that was not what happened and he found himself speechless, not knowing what he really wanted with all that:

\- Frank. - Jamie's deep voice resonated through the great room. - Now that you know everything about my family, it's time you knew a little more about yours, Randall. - he finished talking seriously, standing in front of Frank, with all his magnificence that only a Highlander warrior possessed.

Randall swallowed dry before Jamie's shadow in front of him. Claire smiled and thought, his warrior was back and willing to fight for his family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad for all the comments and support! Thank you so much!!!

Frank was still curled up on the couch without a word. Lallybroch's scripture paper was in his hands, without any function or importance, his plan had failed, and now he was being faced by Jamie and Claire, that although they didn't look happy, they weren't the way he expected. And what would they tell him about his family? Did they meet any Randall so they could say something credible? Just thinking about the possibilities, it got more confusing, it was still very unreal to think that he was sitting in the same room as a true 18th century Highlander warrior, a man who had lived with Bonnie Prince, who had fought in the battles that preceded Culloden and who had stolen his wife.

\- As you know, one of your ancestors actively participated in the missions of invading properties in Scotland, demanding food, money and other things...things that they were not entitled to, but that he did for the pure pleasure of mistreating people inferior to him, in fact people that he thought were inferior to him, only that he was the one who was totally rotten inside... - Claire spoke with her teeth clenched.

\- Jonathan Randall? The captain of the garrison? - Frank asked, knowing the answer he'd have.

\- Black Jack Randall, that would be the most appropriate name to call him, and it wasn't because of his ruthless way as you described it to me earlier, his name describes the color of his soul... - Jamie took control of the conversation and Frank could see in his eyes something that frightened him, which made him keep quiet while Fraser continued the story. - As Claire was saying, he, along with his troops, invaded properties, houses, in search of food, of amusement, of something that would give him pleasure, pleasure in seeing my people feeling pain, feeling totally unable to react for fear of being led to the gallows.

Claire tried to reach her husband's hand, but he refused it momentarily, needed to do it alone, needed to make Frank as uncomfortable as he was, and so he continued to talk standing in front of the couch where Randall seemed to want to hide, but still he didn't lose control, the posture was there, but Jamie knew it wouldn't last:

\- And one day he went to Lallybroch, my father wasn't there and it was just me and my sister, Jenny. I was working away from the house when I heard her screams, when I approached, she was at the mercy of the English soldiers. I couldn't see that and do nothing, so I fought, I fought for them to let her go, and I almost succeeded if it wasn't for your relative who threatened her with a dagger around her neck. At that time I wanted them to take me, but to leave her there, without violence, without anything...they could do everything to me, but not to her, no, she deserved no suffering and I would defend her anyway. Black Jack didn't have the same opinion and tied me to Lallybroch's entrance arch, he wanted my sister to see me getting hurt, to see me beg for my life...but I couldn't do that, I asked them to kill me, to put an end to it and leave her alone. She being taken inside the house by the honorable captain was the last thing I saw before I was hit on the head and blanked out ... I woke up being taken to Fort William.

Frank's eyes looked for Claire who remained sitting on the couch. Her eyes were watery, but no tears were falling. Her face was serious, a mixture of sadness and hate, something he had never seen in her before. Jamie stood on his feet, the same as before, but his left hand was restless, he rubbed it on his leg, opening and closing his fingers. And that's when Frank noticed that one of his fingers didn't bend and he could see extensive scars all over his hand, how had he not noticed that before? He probably should have suffered something in the battles, it was normal at the time, especially with the use of swords. But before he could make any more observations, he was startled by Fraser's deep voice taking over the place once more:

\- As you noticed, I wasn't hanged, that would give the captain no pleasure, I knew he wanted to see me suffer, see me cry, beg... I was sentenced to a hundred lashes and then a hundred more within a week. He would have done it before, but it wouldn't have been any fun doing it on a dead man. Did I want to die when I felt the pain in my back? Yeah... even more later, but I wouldn't give him that pleasure, I didn't shed a tear, I wouldn't give that bastard that taste. - Jamie spoke with more force than before when his tone was calm and constant.

Randall wasn't expecting it, he knew that at that time the English guard wasn't perfect, that they took advantage of the power they had, but he had no idea what kind of torture they practiced and for totally futile reasons, it was really just for the pleasure, for the power they had at hand. A bitter taste appeared in his mouth when he thought how much he had already glorified himself for having such a powerful ancestor, so influential and theoretically, so efficient in what he did. He looked at Jamie once again and could not imagine how he had survived all that violence, he really was a warrior and it was not surprising Claire's admiration for him.

\- The marks on my back hurt a lot, but nothing could hurt more knowing that my father saw all that and couldn't stand it, he wasn't strong like me, he couldn't stand to see his son being hurt like that, his heart surrendered and I couldn't even say goodbye, I couldn't look him in the eye and say that I had done all that for my family, that everything was fine...I lost my father because a man thought he was better than everyone else, a sadist, a madman...who looked just like you. - Frank was still recovering from the rest of the story when he heard those last words.

\- You mean I'm all those things? You don't even know me...

\- No Frank! He's saying that you were physically alike! - Claire spoke out loud interrupting Randall's indignant questions.

Frank said nothing more, tried to look for words, but nothing came out of his mouth. Jamie was satisfied, he still didn't want to hear what he had to say, he actually expected him not to say anything. Telling that story wasn't something he liked, of course not, he'd only told it to Claire and it had been so much easier. He knew he had much more of what the infamous Black Jack had done, wounds much deeper than the scars on his back. But they were fresh wounds that belonged only to him and Claire. It had been so difficult to heal them, it was still difficult to look at Frank and not have totally disgusting and painful memories, but he remembered every time that the man there in front of him was totally innocent of the crimes his ancestor had committed. But it was hard, how hard it was, and that's why he was telling all that, he wanted to take Frank away from his life, from his family, as soon as possible, he wanted to start over without memories of a past that was to be forgotten.

Claire didn't have to ask her husband everything that was going on in his head, she knew he was trying to protect them, she knew Frank was weak despite his always sharp speech. He had no idea what it was like to really suffer, he didn't know what it was like to sacrifice for his family, for the love of his life. So she let Jamie do everything he had in mind without interfering, she was always there in case he needed her, but it was a battle for him to win, a battle that had begun centuries ago when she chose to stay, when she chose him above all else.

The story continued to be told, Jamie spoke that Claire had known the captain, that she had also suffered at the hands of Frank's ancestor. With each passing minute, Randall swallowed dryer, his stomach was upset, but nothing would prepare him to see the scars. Jamie didn't used to go out showing off his marks, it was something he avoided as much as possible, he didn't need to show them off as a trophy for his survival, but in that situation it was something that needed to be done. If the bitter taste was already predominant in Frank's mouth, seeing those marks just brought him pain and discomfort that he couldn't imagine feeling. He couldn't see for long and ran to the bathroom.

The couple remained in the room just watching the scene, Claire helped Jamie button his shirt again, offered no help or any word of comfort to Frank. They just waited hand in hand for him to come back, but before they could say anything, the front door of the house opened, giving way to the reverend. Only he wasn't alone, along with him was a young woman who seemed nervous, not knowing what to do when she saw Frank:

\- Frank?

\- Sandy? What are you doing here? - He talked with his eyes wide open while he was still drying his mouth, yeah, the bitter taste had returned.


	20. Chapter 20

\- This beautiful girl had just arrived in town when I found her walking in the same direction as me... - the reverend spoke in the hope of breaking the heavy atmosphere that had formed, or was already there, he did not know for sure.

\- Yes, you were very kind to help me find the right way, after all Frank had only said that he was coming to visit an old friend, I didn't have much more information than that. - Sandy still spoke in a low voice.

\- Sandy? - Claire directed the word, and the young lady just confirmed it with her head. - Can you tell us why you're looking for Frank? You guys know each other from the university? - She already knew the answer to that question, it was obvious from where the girl knew her ex-husband, but she wouldn't miss the chance to cause Frank another discomfort.

\- Yes, I'm a student of Professor Randall's, I mean, Frank... he... - and Sandy stumbled on words as she got several stares. Jamie and Claire looked at her with a smile on their faces while Frank and the reverend looked at her surprised, of course, for different reasons. - He said he was coming to Inverness to visit an old friend, but after a week he didn't keep in touch anymore, I was worried that something would have happened, after all I waited for the call that never happened...

\- And for that you had to come here? Sandy! That was a private visit, I didn't owe you any satisfaction! - Frank flipped out.

The girl looked scared by Randall's reaction and shrank to the wall of the room. The reverend just looked at his friend and shook his head negatively. Jamie's arms were crossed, a smile on his face that nothing could take it away. He knew he was being a fool to have fun with that stalemate Frank was suffering, but how not to be happy to know that Randall was far from being a perfect man and that now he had no reason to bother his family anymore, not after that girl showed up. Claire was always suspicious of Frank's infidelity during the time they were separated in the war, but she never gave much thought, never knowing the reason for such indifference. Now she knew the reason and he was standing next to her, in the form of a redhead over 1.90m who seemed to have a lot of fun with the whole situation.

\- Let's go to the kitchen, I'm sure a cup of tea will calm you down so you can tell everything, in the very least detail, about how you met Frank and why you were so worried about his absence. - Claire spoke by gently pulling Sandy close to her.

The two of them passed Frank and he could feel that it was definitely not his day. Claire just gave him a look of disapproval as Sandy looked at him with some tears hidden in her eyes. Jamie thought about accompanying his wife, but a scream of "Mama" from upstairs made him stop:

\- Don't worry about it. - he spoke by putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. - Go with her to the kitchen and I'll see what our daughter wants, but I'm sure a bath will solve anything! - and with a smile and confirmation from Claire, he climbed the stairs in wide strides, speaking loudly for his daughter to calm down that "Da" was already going.

As the two of them went into the kitchen, Frank sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he was going to do after all he'd seen and heard, he just wanted a few moments of peace to calm down and reflect, but that wasn't the Reverend's idea:

\- Frank. - He was serious. - I know I was one of the people who asked you to go on with your life without Claire, and you know I'd be very happy to see you loving and being loved again. But of all the women, you had to get involved with a student? - Frank tried to open his mouth to justify himself, but the reverend stopped him. - I know Claire and Jamie crossed a few barriers that I don't approve of, but I see that all they did was for true, honest love...they now have a wonderful family and I wish them all the luck to move on, just as I always wish you. So now I ask you, is Sandy worth the sacrifice of inflicting your contract as a teacher? Do you love her?

Randall was expecting those questions. That's why he had been so bothered by Sandy's presence at the reverend's house, it wasn't for her to be there, it wasn't for anyone to know that she existed, much less that they had any kind of relationship. But he was naive, he knew she was in love, after all, he fed a lot of that passion, but it was only because he wanted her. Sandy was a very beautiful young woman, at the prime of her 20s, with brown hair, blue eyes, perfect curves. She wasn't half the woman Claire was, but she had some similarities, just as she had striking differences. She didn't have an opinion about everything, she didn't dream of saving lives and changing the world. For her, getting married and having an older husband was all she wanted, and that was perfect for Frank. Sandy was no trouble, she just liked attention and that he could give, when it suited him, of course, but she didn't need to know that, let alone that he was still married and walking down the aisle was not in his plans. Except to get Claire back.

\- Well, I think your silence already answered my question. I am a bit disappointed with you my friend, but sitting here will not solve your problems and I hope very much that you will solve everything and preferably outside my house. - The reverend spoke seriously, turning Frank's attention back to the conversation. - I think those two women in the kitchen expect and deserve your respect and your word. Be the man I met years ago. Go on with your life in Oxford, I think Scotland has nothing to offer you anymore but a story to tell one day in one of your books.

And with those words, the Reverend patted his friend on the shoulder, leaving him in the room alone to think about everything he had heard. Frank had no words, how had his life turned upside down like that? And again because of Claire. But this time no one was at his side, no one understood him, no one comforted him. He was alone.

In the kitchen, Claire was heating the water for tea while watching Sandy. The girl was very nervous, she didn't know what to do with her hands and couldn't take her eyes off a specific point on the table. Of course she was nervous, she was young, probably no more than 20 and she was just looking for news of her, what? Boyfriend? Lover? Professor? What was Frank to her? Anyway, what Sandy ended up finding was a long way from what she imagined. She probably had no idea who Claire was and what Frank had come to do in Inverness:

\- So Sandy, you study at Oxford? - Claire decided to start the conversation, which would be quite long.

\- Yes, Art History... that's how I fell in love with Professor Randall, I mean, his classes... - ...she stopped talking, a redness took over her neck and face.

\- Sandy. - Claire sat in front of her and took her hand. - I know you don't know me and you don't owe me any detail about your life, but I'm here as an impartial person, I won't judge you, I just want to know the truth, I see that you're suffering and that you haven't had the reaction you imagined from Frank, believe me, I've been there. - and squeezed her hand, giving her a comforting smile.

The girl first looked at her in astonishment, but slowly a shy smile came over her face:

\- Okay...I met Professor Randall, Frank, in a lecture about the stories of the clans at the time of Culloden and their importance...I'll be honest, the subject doesn't really interest me, but my friends couldn't stop talking about the professor who had just arrived at Oxford. I went only as a curious person, but I was enchanted by his way, as he was passionate about everything he taught...so I enrolled in one of his classes, even though it wasn't much in my area, I was really delighted with everything. Well, I always sat in the first desk, always answered his questions and one day he finally noticed me.

Claire tried to smile and leave Sandy at ease, but she couldn't hide her disappointment that the same had happened to her years ago. She really didn't understand anything about love before she met Jamie:

\- He started asking me to talk after class in a pub near the campus where the teachers used to go. I didn't think it would be a problem and I was very happy that he really wanted my company. That was a year ago, from then on, our meetings started to get more constant and I went to his house... I don't think I need to go into details... - and once again she was flushed. - But we keep everything in secret, the university doesn't allow a relationship between student and teacher, which doesn't worry me since it's not long before I fulfill all my credits...

\- Hmm, and you guys have plans for after that? - Claire asked, pondering how she would tell the hopeful Sandy that Frank was still a married man.

\- He never spoke openly, but I'm sure we'll be together, he's already asked about my father, he'll probably talk to him about our relationship, about the future... - she answered with a twinkle in her eye that Claire knew it would disappear as soon as she said what was on her mind.

\- Frank ever tell you he was in the war?

\- Yes, but he said it's a time he'd like to forget, so we didn't talk about it much.

\- Yeah, it's not something we like to remember, I was there too. I was a nurse, I saw things I wouldn't want for my greatest enemy...another thing that was terrible was separating me from my husband, we had just gotten married, we couldn't even enjoy it...

\- Gee, I imagine... - Sandy spoke seriously and totally unprepared to hear what Claire would say next.

\- For Frank, I don't know how hard the separation was...

\- Was he married? - she asked in amazement, Claire just agreed with her head. - And what happened to her? Did she die in the war? Is that why he never talked about her?

\- No, actually she's sitting in front of you...


	21. Chapter 21

\- What? No...you? - Sandy stuttered at the same time a nervous laugh took over her face.

\- Sandy. - Claire spoke calmly, trying to get close to the girl while she continued to stare in amazement. - Frank is married, we're still in the divorce process, but he didn't lie to you completely when you met him, he really thought he'd lost me forever.

\- But you didn't die in the war! - she said it out loud and got up, starting to walk around the kitchen.

\- No, not in the war, but he really thought I had died...the story is long and I don't think you need to know all the details, but now I'm another woman, married to another man, with a family that's growing... - she said that and automatically her hand ended up in her belly.

Sandy continued to stare in amazement, not seeming to understand anything that was happening. How could she be so naive to think that Frank Randall was a simple, normal man who was only looking for a woman to become his wife. He seemed to be the complete opposite of what she had known and with an extremely complex background. Who was this Claire who called herself his wife, but who was already married to another man? And worse, she was pregnant!

\- I know you're probably wondering what you're doing here and why Frank put you in the middle of all this? - Claire seemed to read Sandy's thoughts very well.

\- No, I don't... I don't really know what to think! I only came here because I was worried about Frank's lack of news...

\- I admire that, but really Frank didn't expect to stay this long in Inverness, but let's just say that his interest in history has taken over once again. What I want to make clear to you Sandy, is that I have a certain guilt in this story, I ended up leaving Frank in a cowardly way, but now I've come back to apologize and finally let him live his life, not that he wasn't doing it before I came back. - Claire looked at Sandy to see if she understood what she meant by all that. - I just wanted you to know, at least in parts, why Frank was here, now about your relationship, that I'll leave it to you to figure out what you're going to do.

\- I also think you should let her work it out, after all it's become clear that you're no longer part of my life... - Frank spoke interrupting both of them.

\- Yes Frank, I don't, and I'd appreciate it if you'd finally let me move on with my life, just as you're moving on with yours, it's already become clear that we have nothing left with each other and that we're happy about it. - Claire answered seriously, but she still gave Sandy one last smile before she left the kitchen and let the couple work out what they had to.

She could still hear Frank's voice, but she didn't try to understand what he was talking about, she didn't want anything more to do with his life, with what he did or didn't do anymore. And she was happy about it, even with the tumultuous day, up to a bit heavy emotionally after Jamie's confessions, she felt lighter. Finally, the weight of having left Frank had left her, and now she could focus totally on her family and the new member that was to come.

She slowly climbed the stairs and gradually heard Jamie's deep voice sound through the hall. She smiled as she quickly identified what he was doing, she knew how her husband liked to tell stories and Faith enjoyed listening to them during the bath. She already knew how to bathe by herself, but she still needed supervision and loved how her father took her into a world of fairies, fantastic creatures and lake monsters. And her father wasn't just a storyteller, he created different voices for each character and charmed her with movements and gestures that took her directly into the world of imagination.

Claire entered the room slowly; she didn't want to interrupt the moment between the two. She lay down on the bed for a while to relax her feet that insisted on being swollen and ended up closing her eyes for a few seconds, but only a few, before being woken up by a small cold and wet hand:

\- Mama!!! - Faith screamed as if her hand was too far away. - Waaaake up!!! The story of the fairy who went through the stones to find her biiig love is ending! - she spoke excitedly as Jamie came out of the bathroom holding her clothes.

\- Yeah? Well, that story sounds very interesting! And how does it end, Da? - Claire spoke looking at Jamie with a smile on her face, leaving her husband with pink ears.

\- As I was saying, the fairy Lizzie was too afraid to leave her home behind, she was alone and didn't know anyone she could trust until she met Malcolm, a prince of Craig na Dun's kingdom who made her very happy and the most important person in his life. Even though she was homesick, she knew she would be much happier by his side and faced all the dangers of the evil Black Hand who only wanted to separate them...

\- And they were happily ever after!!!!!- Faith completed her father's story, without much patience to listen to more details.

\- Yes, very happy! - Jamie smiled as he looked at his wife.

\- I think now that story time is over, someone needs clothes so she can eat something! - Claire spoke as she picked up little Faith who was jumping up and down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel that Jamie had managed, by a miracle, to attach to her.

\- Food? - Faith stopped jumping and raised her arms so that her mother could put on her dress, causing her parents to laugh.

\- Sassenach, you always know the right word to leave us at your feet... - Jamie spoke trying to wink at her, but failing miserably.

A few minutes later, the family came down to give Faith something to eat, she had slept all afternoon and was starving. They were surprised at the silence of the house, as it turned out the visitors had left and they were grateful, neither Jamie nor Claire wanted to deal with Frank's presence again. When they entered the kitchen, they saw that the Reverend was sitting at the table, having his tea with biscuits, a tradition that he maintained every evening:

\- I see little Faith woke up with energy! - the reverend spoke as he saw the little girl running into the kitchen and sitting next to him. - Would you like a biscuit? You're the only one I share it with! - he spoke with a smile when he saw that Faith didn't hesitate to accept his offer.

\- Your daughter's gonna kill me with shame, Jamie Fraser!

\- My daughter? She's all mine now, isn't she? But when she's stubborn, isn't she all yours? - he spoke, receiving a look of disapproval from his wife and a laugh from the reverend.

\- Did the visitors leave? - Claire asked, even though she knew the answer, she had to confess that she was a little curious about the outcome of the story.

\- Yes, they decided that going back to Oxford would be better. Frank said as soon as he has the divorce papers in hand, he'll send them here.

\- Um, okay... - she answered a little disappointed, the wait wasn't over yet.

\- Don't worry Claire, if I may call you that now, I think after what I've witnessed, Mrs. Fraser is a bit too formal. - she smiled at the reverend who kept talking. - But as I was saying, don't worry, if I know Frank, he had those papers ready, he was just trying to nurture some of the hope that was left... but after Sandy's visit, he saw that the best thing to do was to move on with his life just like you did with yours. Love doesn't always follow what we think is the right order of life, sometimes it surprises us when we least expect it...

\- Yes, as always, you're right sir. - Jamie spoke.

\- Young man, calling me sir makes me feel older than I already am, as I told your wife, we've shared a lot these past few weeks, I think you can already consider me a close friend. - Jamie just agreed with his head smiling. - Now I'll let this beautiful family eat while I finish some things in my office! And don't worry, dinner will be more than just a few biscuits, Mrs. Graham will be back by then!

They said goodbye to the Reverend, and sat down at the table next to Faith, who seemed very focused trying to read a piece of the newspaper that had been left near her. Claire was nervous about what she was going to talk about with her husband next, but it had been on her mind ever since Frank had thrown that information hours before:

\- Jamie... about what Frank said earlier, about Lallybroch, I was thinking...

\- Yes. - He spoke interruptingly.

\- Yes? So you want to go and visit? I was thinking about talking to this Willian Murray, you know he's... well, a distant relative...

\- I don't know if I'm ready to visit Lallybroch yet, but we can go talk to William, I know I'm not ready to meet someone who, even if he knows the story, can't imagine how wonderful his ancestors were, but I can't ignore the chance to meet someone, who even far away is part of something so important to me...

\- So I'll call him and arrange for us to meet! From the information Frank gave us, he has an office downtown... and when you're ready, we' re going to visit Lallybroch and maybe we can...

\- I don't know if I want to live in Lallybroch, Sassenach...

\- Lallyboch???? - Faith asked, raising her eyes to her parents. - Are we going back home?

\- Not yet _Nighean_... but this is our home for now. - He answered his daughter trying to smile, but it was hard to see her so happy for something that couldn't happen, at least not for now and not the way she'd hoped.

Claire knew Jamie was sad to hear Faith's reaction, she knew he missed everything, but what worried her most was the fact that he missed his family, Jenny, Ian and the children. If she had suffered for Frank when she went through the stones, she could imagine his suffering being without the people who were so dear and important in his life:

\- Claire... don't worry, I wouldn't go anywhere without you. - Jamie spoke as he took the arm of his wife who was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

\- I know, Jamie, I know. - And with a half a smile on her face, she went into the living room to make the call to William.


	22. Chapter 22

And the meeting with William was finally set. He had been excited that a couple were interested in the property, after all he had not received many visitors since Frank Randall, who had not been a good visit, he knew that he was not interested in buying the house, he only wanted to speculate on the story of Lallybroch, as well as other curious and fanatical about the time when the property had gained a certain importance for the Scots as one of the few things that survived after Culloden.

Claire had agreed to go to William's office in downtown Inverness after work, and Jamie would meet her there, as he also had some groups to show the Highlands' historical sites, and it would take all day for that. The couple thought it best to leave Faith at home with Mrs. Graham, who understood that the little one might be confused by the whole history of the house where she lived until months ago.

Jamie was still apprehensive about everything, no matter how curious he was to meet an heir to his sister's family, he was afraid of what he might find or learn. He kept in his memory his sister and his best friend still alive, happy, and even though they were suffering the post-war consequences, he knew now that they had survived, after all William proved that the Murrays continued their lineage. That was the problem, more than 200 years had passed and they were no longer alive as in Jamie's memory and it hurt him even more to think about visiting the house and finding evidence, traces, of how they had gone. It was all still fresh to face the truth, the truth that he would never see his family again, that they had left as well as his parents.

Now Jamie understood more than ever the sacrifices Claire had made to stay with him, how many things she had to leave behind, thinking she would never have anything she knew so well. And she did all that for him, for them, for the family they raised. Now it was his turn to do such an act, to be brave and think about the future, the past no longer belonged to him, now he would have to live with the good memories he had and concentrate on giving a better life to his wife and daughter, in fact children, he could not forget that Claire was pregnant and deserved all the comfort possible.

And so he went to meet his wife in William's office, optimistic that everything would be better for his little family, that knowing a little more about the past would help them move on with the future. He had a smile on his face when he met Claire, who was already waiting for him outside the establishment:

\- Ready? - she asked, reaching out to him.

\- As I've never been! - he answered and the two entered the small office.

But Jamie's smile soon faded when he saw William Murray approaching, he was practically a copy of his old friend Ian, but instead of his brother-in-law's lighter hair, he had dark hair like Jenny's, like his father's. Claire also noticed the resemblance and amazement of her husband, so she squeezed Jamie's hand, assuring him that everything was fine and that she had noticed the same thing he had.

William greeted them with the same astonishment on his face. When he received the call from Claire Fraser, he was intrigued by her surname and her interest in Lallybroch, but Fraser wasn't something so rare in Scotland, it might have been just a coincidence, but when he came across Claire's husband, coincidence didn't seem the appropriate word for that encounter. He was the perfect embodiment of his ancestor, tall, redheaded, with the eyes of a cat and the thin nose, yes, he was clearly a Fraser, but he seemed more than that, he was a perfect Highlander warrior, even more so with the kilt he wore:

\- I'm sorry for my reaction, but I can't ignore the traits and similarities with some members of my family, you said you arrived in Inverness not long ago, which part of Scotland did you come from? - William asked curiously after the couple sat in front of him in his little room.

\- Um, we weren't actually settled in just one town, we served in the war, and only now were we finally able to think about choosing a place to raise our family, I think you understand how difficult the last few years have been... - Claire spoke trying to be as vague as possible, but not running away from the truth.

They had to be careful with William, he clearly noticed Jamie's resemblance to people in his family, the Frasers had strong traits that were easy to notice, and the red hair was another great sign present and virtually impossible to hide. Another small detail was Jamie's name, they knew that William knew the whole story of Lallybroch and as much as Jamie was a common name all over the country, a tall, redheaded Jamie Fraser with all the features of a Highlander warrior, it would be too much of a coincidence to go unnoticed.

After a few questions about how they found out about the property and so many about the family, William seemed a little pleased to think that Jamie was just another Fraser among so many others who lived in those parts. They discussed the price of the house, Claire always taking the lead in the questions, knowing that Jamie still had some difficulty with the current currency, and even if he was aware of everything, after hearing some stories from William, he was totally oblivious to any subject.

\- Now that we've discussed the legal side of the business, when can we schedule a visit on the property? I'm sure you'll like it even more when you see it in person! - William spoke with enthusiasm.

\- Let's take it easy William, we will still have to discuss everything you informed us today, after all you, more than anyone, know that Lallybroch is not a small property and much less cheap! But as soon as we have a position, we will contact you to pay a visit. - Claire said with certainty, but she was still looking in her husband's face for confirmation of what she was talking about.

\- But we can make a visit without any commitment, as I said, I am sure the house will win you over! It needs some repairs, I won't deny it, but it will be a perfect residence for your family, even more being Frasers reoccupying your place of origin.

Claire couldn't help but notice the tension taking over Jamie's face when she listened to William's last words, but she just squeezed her husband's hand and smiled at the young man in front of her. Her husband remained silent, as he did practically throughout the meeting.

\- I know I may sound a little insistent, but I'd really like to show you some things that are stored on the property that would be of great interest to you. Unfortunately I never met many Frasers here, most of them, as well as most of the Murrays, went to America after the battle of Culloden and we ended up losing contact over the years, so I'm selling the property, my wife is insisting that we go to a bigger city, with more family people around us...

\- And what would those things be? - Jamie spoke for the first time in the conversation, surprising both his wife and William.

\- Most of them are decorative objects, which have been on display for years, but I decided to keep them to preserve. But what I appreciate most are some paintings, portraits of the Fraser family, the one that built Lallybroch. And what most intrigues me about all this, Mr. Fraser, is your resemblance to the portraits I saw in these paintings, so I thought it would be in your interest to acquire them together with the house, I think that as important as they were for my family to keep until today, I am sure they must be more special for you.

\- Please, call me Jamie. - He spoke calmly, still trying to digest what William had said. - As Claire said earlier, we're still discussing the property, we're still starting our lives here, we don't know if we can afford to keep something like Lallybroch, but I'm honored to know that you've kept something so precious for my ancestors. - the last part of his speech was dragged out, how hard it was to refer to his family that way.

They ended up saying goodbye a few minutes later with the promise of a contact soon. As they walked to the reverend's house, Claire waited for her husband to break the silence and say something, but that didn't seem to happen:

\- Jamie... - she said quietly, squeezing his arm. - I know it was hard for you to hear everything William had to say, and I know he talks too much and probably noticed your family resemblance, but I need to know what you want to do about Lallybroch.

\- You're right, it wasn't easy listening to everything, and Christ, that lad talks too much! He's really in the right family! But Sassenach, do we have the money to buy the house? I may not fully understand the currency yet, but I know the value is high and we just started work...

\- So you want to live in Lallybroch? - she asked excitedly.

\- I didn't say that, I just asked if we'd have money... - he spoke more skeptically.

\- Money is a relative thing Jamie, but if you want to live there, we'll manage. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, whether in a small house in Inverness or Lallybroch, what I want is for our family to grow up in a home full of love and happiness.

Jamie smiled at his wife, he wanted all that she'd said and couldn't think of a place to see his kids grow up happier than Lallybroch, after all he'd grown up there and knew what it was like to have room to run, to venture out and at the same time learn to be responsible. Claire saw Jamie's eyes start to shine and knew that he had made a decision and kissed him, squeezing him in a strong hug. They went the rest of the way in silence, but with a giant smile on their faces.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, it's very special for the Frasers. Thank you again for all the support!! ❤❤❤

Claire had a fixed idea. Lallybroch. She had to get the money to buy the house that was once her family's home, even if briefly, she never felt happier and more at home than in the months she spent with Jamie there. She knew that little Faith also had good memories of the house where she learned to walk and babble her first words.

But the process wouldn't be easy. The property wasn't cheap, and William, though an understanding young man and quite interested in the Fraser family, wasn't willing to lower the value of his century-old home so much. Claire did not expect that, she wanted to buy Lallybroch without help, she wanted it to be something won over by the sweat and hard work of her small family. The small detail was that she had been away from any work for more than two years, with no records, no bank movements, and her husband was theoretically a former war soldier who had lost all his records when he was held prisoner of war. Anyway, they were not the ideal clients to get a loan from the bank, but she still didn't give up and arranged a meeting with the manager of the Inverness bank.

Jamie was working and had no idea what his wife was up to but knew she was doing something without his knowledge. He caught Claire talking to Mrs. Graham several times, conversations that stopped abruptly with her presence on the premises. He knew it was something about Lallybroch. Ever since they'd talked to William, Claire kept asking him how he was feeling about his old house.

And how did he feel? Completely overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't define. He was happy to think of moving back in with Claire and Faith where he had grown up, where he had always felt good and happy, but at another time he felt sad when he thought the house wasn't the same as before, Jenny and Ian weren't there, neither were the people who came in and out of Lallybroch. And then he tried to imagine how he could live elsewhere, knowing that his old property was being inhabited by other people who didn't know half the story the house contained, who didn't know how important the corners of each room were.

The meeting with the manager had not gone as planned, but Claire could not keep the smile on her face while carrying that envelope with papers that meant everything to her family. She was to meet Jamie at the small candy store on the corner of the bank, Faith's favorite store, that day was to be celebrated in a special way:

\- Mama!!! - Faith screamed and jumped out of her father's lap as she saw her mother entering the store.

\- Faith! What did I tell you about jumping out of your father's lap? One day you're gonna fall and get hurt! - Claire got her daughter's attention, but she couldn't keep her smile when Faith hugged her.

\- Sassenach... - Jamie spoke as he briefly kissed his wife. - I'm still curious to know why we're here, bringing Faith to eat candy is a special occasion, holding on to that little one after a lot of sugar isn't easy!

\- Da! Because I was good... - Faith answered her father as if it was obvious why they were there.

\- Oh sure, Nighean, you were very nice, but I think Mama has something special to tell us, don't you? - Jamie talked and looked at his wife.

\- Faith, since you've been so good, why don't you go and pick out some candy while I chat a bit with Da? - Claire spoke while waving to Mrs. McLean who took care of the small shop and already knew the little one's tastes very well.

And the little redhead didn't have to listen twice, she let go of her mother quickly and ran to the counter where all the candy was displayed. While Claire was watching her daughter, Jamie approached his wife and took one of her hands:

\- Will you keep me curious much longer? It's about Lallybroch, isn't it? - he's already questioned with an idea of the answer.

\- Yes! Jamie...I know you weren't sure, but I still couldn't ignore the fact that we'd be very happy there...I saw your look at William, and even though it's very painful to remember some facts, we have to think how happy Jenny and Ian would have been if we'd been taking care of the house that was so important to them... - she spoke with her eyes glowing, maybe tears or just happiness, but Jamie couldn't ignore his wife's words.

\- I know Sassenach, but how can we buy it? We've been working for such a short time and I don't want you to go through any complicated situations, after all we have to think about our bairn to come... - he spoke by laying his hands on his wife's already prominent belly.

\- That's why we're here, Jamie! You're right, we've really just started work and even if we did make a lot of money, we wouldn't have the money to buy Lallybroch, at least not for the next ten years! But that's what banks are for, where we can ask for a loan, in the same way that kings and great Lairds used to lend money to finance wars, banks lend money to buy houses, cars or anything else we need.

\- And they lend it to anyone who needs it? Don't we need bonds or any guarantee? - he asked, clearly with doubts about the whole process.

\- No, they don't lend to just anyone, we need to be good customers, to show that we can pay them back later, in small monthly amounts...and yes, they need a guarantee, which is why I set up a meeting, to try to show that we could pay everything back later.

\- And we can? I know I don't make much, but I could take extra shifts, work more!

\- I know Jamie, but unfortunately the bank hasn't been convinced by our record, after all I'm just a nurse who's gone back to work after more than two years at a standstill and you're just a former soldier with no record at the bank.

\- But Sassenach, you said we came to celebrate, after all, what are we celebrating? Our failure? - Jamie spoke totally disappointed.

\- No! We're celebrating the possibility that we could buy Lallybroch, of course, that if you wanted to, I would never do anything against your will Jamie.

\- You just said we couldn't borrow the money! I can't understand...

\- We couldn't borrow the money, but the bank had something for me that I couldn't remember! - Claire spoke with a smile on her face as she picked up the envelope she'd left on the table. - Do you remember when I told you that my Uncle Lamb was traveling the world as an archaeologist? He was always a simple person, didn't like luxuries and was content to sleep in a tent on some of his excavations. With that, the money he earned from his work was accumulated in a bank account that was almost unused, that same account, was passed on to my name when Lamb passed away, but I didn't remember that, it was a little before I went to war and when I came back, I didn't have to worry about money, I was married to Frank and... anyway, that money stood still all that time and the bank found it when it went to analyze my history! - and she showed the paper that was inside the envelope to her husband.

\- Sassenach... this amount, this sum, is what I imagine? - Jamie asked with his eyes wide-open, still surprised at how many numbers he saw in front of him.

\- Yes, Jamie! With this amount we can buy Lallybroch and make all the necessary repairs!!! - she spoke so loudly and cheerfully that she caught the attention of her daughter who was concentrated on eating candy.

\- Lallyboch? - Faith spoke with her mouth full. - Will we go home?

\- Will we go Da? - Claire looked at her husband with hope.

\- Let's go home! - Jamie spoke with a smile on his face as he held his wife who had thrown herself into his arms.

\- Hey, Da, I want a hug too! - the little girl spoke up and ran towards her father who held her in his lap.

\- I'll call William!

And so Claire rushed to borrow the phone and make the long-awaited call. William was ecstatic to hear that the little Fraser family wanted to schedule a visit to his estate and wasted no time in saying that he was available that same afternoon. Claire and Jamie thought it best to leave the little one with Mrs. Graham, even though she knew they would return to Lallybroch, they were afraid of what she might say in front of William and knew how difficult it was to contain Faith's actions and reactions.

The Reverend had been so happy about the possibility of them living on such a historically famous property that he wasted no time in offering his car for the couple to drive to Lallybroch that afternoon. Of course, the loan came with the promise of a detailed visit to the house as soon as they moved in, something Jamie gladly accepted. As Claire drove there, she could feel Jamie's tension and anxiety growing with every mile and decided to remain silent, just squeezing his hand that remained clinging to her side.

As they approached Lallybroch's famous entrance arch, several memories came to light, like the first time she met Jenny and her strong temperament, something she witnessed quickly as they passed through that entrance, but which over the days changed and her sharp-tongued sister-in-law practically became a sister she never had. Jamie was also having many memories, some good and some not so much, the story he had told Frank still remained fresh in his mind.

William was already waiting anxiously at the door, but before he could say anything, Claire decided that the visit had to be something between her and her husband. Young Murray seemed to understand the request for privacy as he opened the big door of the house and, taking a step back, let the couple absorb all that Lallybroch had to offer, alone.

Jamie still didn't believe that this was the same house he had left years ago. He knew that what he would find would not be the same place that his parents had decorated with so much effort and affection, but he didn't expect it to be so different. The most recent residents had kept only the stone structure of the large property, otherwise nothing was the same. The large rooms had furniture similar to that of the reverend's house, the rugs that Jenny kept as a memory of her mother, were no longer there. The large fireplace that used to heat the room had been modernized, now it was possible to heat everything in a much easier way.

Claire watched her husband from afar, she knew he would need time to absorb all the changes in the place. Of course they wouldn't find the house the same way it was years ago, after all it had been two hundred years, but deep down she still had a vague hope of everything being the same, even with the same residents, but that was something impossible. She kept walking to see all they had done in the house and that's when she came across something that caught her attention. A small piece of furniture in the dining room, a cupboard where Jenny used to keep the drinks that were so valuable to them at that time of shortage. As she passed her hand through the cupboard door, several memories came to light, like the day Jamie had woken up with a monstrous hangover after spending the night drinking with old McNab, hoping to show who Laird of Broch Tuarach was.

She soon felt her husband's presence behind her and turned to him, noticing that both had remembered the same thing, the tears in their eyes and the shy smile showed everything. They walked the rest of the house hand in hand, sharing memories and details of every corner that still remained the same or observing the great changes made. William was right, the house needed repairs, the floor was squeaky, the staircase had some cracks, and the bedrooms needed changes. When they were in the hallway to the bedrooms, Jamie took a deep breath and couldn't hide his sadness at seeing the pictures hanging on the wall. He had seen his mother's paintings so many times before, and for a while they went unnoticed in the rush of day-to-day life, but now they meant the only living memory of his family, something that had come out of her hands and that Jenny had held so dear.

But what he didn't expect was a new portrait in the hall, something that made Claire stop walking abruptly and start sobbing. When he stopped in front of the painting, he came across himself, but that wasn't all, Claire was portrayed next to him, with a beautiful baby with red hair on her lap. Jamie ran her eyes through the painting and saw the strong, clear signature in the bottom corner "Janet Murray". Without further thought, he embraced his wife with all the strength he possessed and shed tears that had been stuck since he had entered that house. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be very emotional, but in a good way. And I'm sad to say we are almost in the end of this beautiful story! I hope you enjoy what I planned for this perfect little family! ❤❤

The purchase of Lallybroch was easier than Claire had imagined, well, not that easy, after all they would have to wait for the bank to release the money from Uncle Lamb's inheritance and prepare all the paperwork for the two of them to sign. Even though Jamie hadn't contributed financially to the purchase of the property, Claire made a point of putting his name on the new deed to the house, but what was holding everything up were the divorce papers that Frank hadn't sent yet, without them, the bank couldn't put Jamie in the same position as Claire's husband and beneficiary of the house either.

Another important detail, they were not officially married, at least not to Scotland of this century. But even with all these drawbacks, they counted on the kindness of William, who knew that the Frasers would be the best owners of Lallybroch and granted them the keys to the property before they even signed any paper officially. Faith was completely ecstatic as she stepped back into the house where she had made her first memories, even if they were still early, she knew she liked it there.

Of course she couldn't understand why the house was empty, without her aunt and uncle or cousin, as well as the dogs and horses she so enjoyed playing with. Jamie felt a squeeze in his heart as he tried to explain to his daughter that the house was now empty because everyone was somewhere else, a place that they were well, happy, but out of reach of the little girl's hands:

\- But Da, can't I talk to them anymore? Aunt Jenny? Uncle Ian? Wee Jami? They're sooo far away? - she questioned her father with her blue eyes glowing with curiosity.

\- Aye...but you can talk to them every day before bed, in your prayers. They may not be able to answer, but I'm sure they'll listen to you and be happy to hear your stories! - Jamie watched her daughter be thoughtful for a minute, but she soon opened a smile and spoke:

\- Aye, that's good Da! - and without saying another word, jumped out of her father's lap and went exploring the rest of the house with her mother.

After a week of picking up the keys and getting into the bank with the bureaucracy, they were having breakfast when the Reverend came into the kitchen with a smile on his face as well as a large envelope in his hand:

\- I think this envelope brings something that you've been waiting for a long time! - and delivered it into Claire's hands.

Without saying anything else, she rushed to open it after reading the sender. It was Frank's, of course, couldn't have been anyone else's, but she was anxious to know if he'd really done what he had promised. Inside the big envelope were the papers they wanted so badly! The divorce was there, all it needed was her signature so they could move on, be a real family, in the house of their dreams. Not that they weren't already, but before the world, at that moment, they were still just two people living in a relationship totally inappropriate to the eyes of the people of the small town. And Jamie didn't want that anymore, he wanted her to be Claire Fraser again, his wife and nobody else's.

What was surprising was that Frank didn't just send the divorce papers, along with them was a letter that Claire read carefully, alone, while Jamie was talking to the reverend to try to give his wife some privacy, he didn't know the content of the letter, but he knew it was something she needed to work out on her own, probably a farewell to her life with Randall. But what he didn't expect was to see a smile on Claire's face when she returned to the table after reading the letter:

\- Jamie! - she spoke with an enthusiasm that left him with a smile on his face. - Have you ever thought about putting into practice your storytelling talent?

\- But don't I do that every day in my work already? - he replied confused, after all as a guide what he did most was tell stories about his land.

\- No, not that kind of story, but the ones you tell Faith, the many adventures the fairy had when she went through the stones to find her great love? - she kept smiling at her husband who got the tips of his ears burning red when he saw the reverend laughing at the theme of his stories. If he knew the whole truth, he would probably laugh a lot more.

\- Da!! Will you tell the fairy story? Now? - Faith spoke enthusiastically as she listened to her mother's words.

\- Not now nighean... but Claire, where would I tell those stories? I don't know if I'd have too much audience for them...

\- But your audience wouldn't be restricted to Inverness! The whole Scotland could read, in fact, the whole world! - Claire couldn't control her emotions when she thought of her idea. - In the letter, Frank asked if you could help him with details of the battles that preceded Culloden, as you have a great knowledge of them... - she winked at her husband while the reverend confirmed with his head without imagining how much Jamie really knew about everything. - And in return he offered the contact of the publisher with whom he works to release a book on the history of Scottish clans, but I know he just thought he was being kind and nothing else as he knows you don't write...what he forgot is that every Highlander is a born storyteller and you, my dear husband, are the most talented of all!

\- You want me to write a book? With stories I tell our daughter? That are only appreciated by a two-year-old? Are you crazy woman? - Jamie spoke in a way that surprised the Reverend, but little Faith stopped in front of her father, who was still sitting in his chair and looked at him with affection.

\- Da? Book? I want it! Fairy Lizzie loves pince Malcolm!

\- See, even your daughter knows you're good at what you do!

\- Sassenach! She's only two! Of course, she has no idea what a good book is...

\- She knows the story that amuses her, that makes her rest when she's agitated, that calms her down, and that's what the parents will like when they see your book on the stores! I think you're wasting a great talent being just a guide!

\- I'll think about your proposal, but anyway, it'll take me years to write it all down...

\- No, it won't! But we'll talk more about it later! - she knew it wasn't the time to explain to her husband about the invention of the typewriter. - Now we have a wedding to plan!

Jamie couldn't hide his smile, the idea of marrying his Sassenach again was great. He still remembered every minute of the first, and until then, the only wedding they had. It wasn't a comfortable situation, he knew she was doing it forcibly, but he already loved her and would do it all over again with great pleasure. But now it was different, they both wanted to be together, they loved each other more than anything and they had a family.

Mrs. Graham came into the conversation moments later and quickly offered to help Claire with a dress that would make her comfortable, since she was in the middle of her pregnancy, and would make a big lunch to celebrate. And where would they do the ceremony? Claire knew they would have to make it official before the city, but she also knew that Jamie would not let go of marrying before God. And what was the solution they found? A small religious celebration in Lallybroch, where the reverend would bless them. The house probably wouldn't be completely ready for them to live in yet, but Jamie was in a hurry and didn't care about small details, as he insisted to Claire, and knew he could make some repairs.

The month passed quickly among the many appointments that the little Fraser family had to make. The purchase of the house was quickly completed as soon as Claire took the divorce papers to the bank and agreed that Jamie's name would later enter into the contract as an additional clause. The renovation that was to take place in Lallybroch did not go as it should, at least not in Claire's eyes. She didn't want Jamie to have any work, they had money to hire people who would do everything much faster, but she had forgotten how stubborn her husband could be, especially when it came to his own house, which he said he knew like no one else.

When they took their few belongings into the house, Claire couldn't hide her emotion when she entered the Laird's bedroom, the bedroom that had so much history and meaning for both of them. Of course it was different, the wallpaper that once decorated the place, did not exist anymore, in its place there was another one much more discreet, as well as the furniture that were other. But the fireplace was the same, at least its exterior structure, and the large window had been restored and maintained its original characteristics:

\- Sassenach... - Jamie entered the room looking for his wife, who was standing in front of the big bedroom window. - Is everything okay? - he knew her too well to know that she was crying.

\- Yes...I was just here remembering everything we went through in this bedroom, this is where I finally told you that I loved you, even though I knew long before, it was here in Lallybroch that I knew I belonged to you and nobody else, that I was home... - she was still trying to control the tears that insisted on falling, damn hormones, she thought.

Jamie hugged her, leaning her back on his chest as he had done the day she declared she loved him. They spent a few minutes just enjoying each other's warmth:

\- And now we're home again, but this time nothing will take us away from our happiness... I love you Sassenach, and I can't think of any more ways to thank you for insisting on coming to Lallybroch, on doing everything for us to be happy.

\- I have an idea or two about how you can thank me... - she laughed and Jamie just squeezed her in response. - But now talking about our wedding, I was thinking about having the ceremony in the back of the house, just... - the words were choking in her throat, how would she talk about such a delicate matter for Jamie?

\- Only you don't know if I'll have the courage to go down there and see the graves...

He knew that's what his wife was having a hard time talking about, he knew it was something he had to deal with, but he couldn't find the courage to see it and finally admit that his family was no longer alive. In fact, he was no fool, he knew that over two hundred years had passed and of course they could no longer be alive, but in his heart, they would always be in Lallybroch living happily and well.

\- Jamie...you know they'll always be here, with us, in our memories...what you'll see there is just a piece of stone and nothing else. What matters is that you did everything you could to make them live well after Culloden and from what little we heard from William, everything worked out...

\- I know, Sassenach, I know... but that doesn't make things any easier.

\- If you want, we can do the ceremony somewhere else, you don't have to...

\- I do, I can't run away anymore and I don't want to, I just want to be at peace with them so I can start our life here.

And so that afternoon, without talking to anyone else, Jamie walked alone to his family's graves. At first he saw his parents', side by side as he already knew. He put his hand on them and said a little prayer, thanking them for the life they had given him and how much he missed them every day. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the horizon, remembering moments he had with his mother, which were now just fragments of a distant memory. Then he remembered how many times he had looked at that same sunset view while his father beat him for one more mischief he had got himself into and didn't contain his smile. His father was always fair and he knew he had earned all the straps.

He took a deep breath and saw that next to his brothers' graves there were a few more and his heart squeezed as his breath became short and difficult. His eyes first fell on Ian's and on seeing the date he had died, a small comfort took over his chest, he had survived after Culloden and lived many years later, not as much as Jamie would have liked, but just knowing that his death was probably not caused by something he had done, he was more relieved. Of course, the sadness still remained in his heart, but one of his fears had been eased. But the hardest was yet to come, he knew that the headstone beside Ian was his sister's, and he could not take the courage he needed to see what was written.

With his eyes clouded with tears, which until then had not fallen, he turned slowly and finally read the words that made all his self-control disappear. Janet Flora Arabella Fraser Murray had been a beloved wife, mother and grandmother, and probably feared, by all and left years after her husband, on a cold Scottish winter's night. Jamie let his tears fall and sat down for a moment to absorb all he had seen. While his head was down, he heard footsteps coming towards him and he didn't have to look up to know who it was. Claire sat down next to him and passed her arm around him, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, without words being said, she knew they weren't necessary and let her husband expose all his emotions in tears that had been locked up for a long time.

After feeling calmer, Jamie took his wife's hand and as if sitting next to his family, he began to tell Ian and Jenny everything he had experienced in the last few months, from the day they went through the stones at Craig Na Dun to buying Lallybroch. The conversation seemed natural and Claire smiled as her husband looked lighter and finally happy to be in the land he had always loved and close to his family, even if it was the only way possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the special day finally arrived! Who wants to see a wedding?? ❤❤❤ I can't believe that this story is almost over! But I'm so happy for all the support!! ❤❤ Thank you once again!!!

And the day everyone's been waiting for has finally arrived. Jamie was eager to make Claire his wife again, Claire was nostalgic to remember the day she dressed up like a bride for Jamie, the day her life changed even more and brought no regrets. Faith was ecstatic to be in charge of spreading flowers along the way and bringing the rings to her parents. The Reverend was happy to bless a union that was so strong and beautiful, one that was so rare to see, but that made him emotional. Mrs. Graham could not contain the thrill of knowing that fate was right once again, and that the love of this couple was predestined to happen at any time, anywhere.

The ceremony would be simple, with few people. Some patients of Claire who had become friends, some students who had been delighted with the sword and history classes of Jamie and other people close to the Reverend and Mrs. Graham. All of them believed that the couple were just renewing their post-war vows since they had lost their original marriage record. It was a story that was not far from the truth and that charmed them for their romanticism.

Mrs. Graham had helped Claire with the choice and fitting of the dress. It was simple, with a little embroidery a little above where Claire's stomach, now protruding, was. It would leave her with a waist, but without squeezing or making her uncomfortable, something totally different from what she had worn at her other wedding, something that would probably amaze Jamie, but which she hoped he would like as much as she did:

\- He will be a fool if he doesn't think you look great in this dress! - Mrs. Graham spoke as she finished tidying up her anxious bride.

Claire's hair was up in a bun, but not entirely, she wanted to leave some curls loose, just the way her husband liked it. Her makeup was light, practically none except for the red lipstick that contrasted spectacularly with her white skin. Faith also got a new dress for the occasion, especially embroidered by Mrs. Graham with small pearls that made it shine with the movements of the little one who didn't stop still, enchanted with what she was wearing.

Jamie was nervous and did not know why, after all they were already married, had a daughter and another baby on the way, but nothing could calm his hands that insisted on shaking while waiting for Claire to appear at the small improvised altar in Lallybroch's backyard. The few guests were already present, also eager to see the bride, but she was not the first to charm and excite everyone. Faith Fraser walked among the guests to her father distributing flower petals on the floor. She was not shy and her smile showed it, as did her untamed red curls that insisted on letting go of the hairstyle that Mrs. Graham had done so carefully. But Jamie didn't care, he could only see his little miracle walking up to him with a giant smile on his face, feeling like the most important person that day, and she was.

The hands that had been shaking until then, calmed down to receive his daughter in a strong hug. The tears, which he did not even know were present, wet the face of the little girl who looked worried at her father and spoke:

\- Da, don't be sad, Mama's coming! - and innocently kissed her father's face and went to where Mrs. Graham called her.

Before he could have any reaction to what his daughter had told him, Jamie saw his wife walking up to him, and how wonderful she looked! The smile on her face was natural, she didn't look nervous like she did last time, she was happy and it totally calmed him down. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the dress only accentuated her body, which was now more curved because of the pregnancy, but for him it only made her more beautiful. When she finally got to him, their hands joined and she could feel how he, who was always like a furnace in person, was cold:

\- That bad, huh? - she whispered in his ear, remembering what he had said the first time they were married, and she passed out in his arms after the ceremony.

He just laughed and squeezed her hand harder. And so the Reverend began his blessing, speaking beautiful words that moved everyone at the place, but what Jamie didn't expect was to get even more emotional with a gesture from Claire. He was already prepared to put the ring on her finger again, but it was no longer with the reverend as he had left it. A few musical notes began to play through the place, Jamie didn't recognize the music, but what disconcerted him was seeing his daughter walk up to them once again with something in her hand while the lyrics of the song invaded the space:

**_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_ **

**_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._ **

**_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_ **

**_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_ **

**_Really do come true._ **

**_Someday I'll wish upon a star_ **

**_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._ **

**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_ **

**_Way above the chimney tops,_ **

**_That's where you'll find me."_ **

When Faith got to them, she delivered a small box with two rings, one Jamie recognized very well, it was the one he had given to Claire three years ago, but the other was golden and much bigger than hers. Still moved by the lyrics of the song and the sight of his daughter smiling, Jamie didn't feel it when his wife pulled his left hand and put the golden ring on his finger:

\- I know you're not used to wearing it, but around here we like to mark our men as property... - Claire whispered in his ear while kissing his cheek.

They both laughed and he quickly put her ring on, now on her left hand too, and repeated the vow made years before:

\- You are blood of my blood...

\- And bone of my bone, I give you my body...

\- That we two might be one, I give you my spirit...

\- 'Till our life shall be done. - And with tears in her eyes, Claire finished the vow that the first time she had made, she did not want to do it, but that now nothing made more sense than those words.

And with nothing else to add at the moment, the Reverend declared them Mr. And Mrs. Fraser, leaving them at ease for the long-awaited kiss. And they did, but soon after they went after little Faith, who was hugged and kissed, her face full of red marks from her mother's lipstick. Before they went back inside the house, Jamie pulled her daughter out and whispered something in her ear, she smiled and the two went together to kiss Claire's belly, who couldn't help but be moved by their gesture.

Soon after the ceremony, a great feast was served in front of the house, just below the entrance arch of the property, which used to bring bad memories for Jamie, but now represented a new beginning, a new life ahead besides his family and he could not be more grateful for the abundance they could offer to all the guests. The conversation and celebration lasted the rest of the afternoon and although they were enjoying everything, Jamie and Claire couldn't wait to spend some time alone, something so rare in the last few months that it would be even more rare once the baby was born.

Realizing the anxiety of the newlyweds, Mrs. Graham tried to get rid of the guests quickly and promised that she would take Faith to sleep with her, the little girl was already asleep in her mother's arms after the hectic morning and it wouldn't be any trouble. When the house was empty, Claire could stop to really admire her husband and couldn't hide the blushing on her face when she saw that tall, redheaded, kilted Scot and thought what a lucky woman she was to marry him a second time. He realized he was being watched and pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms and covering her with kisses.

Slowly they went up the stairs that would lead them to the couple's bedroom. Before Claire could walk any further, Jamie picked her up on his arms, catching her totally unprepared:

\- Jamie! - she screamed as she felt her legs swaying in the air.

\- It's the tradition, Sassenach, and we can't risk anything bringing us bad luck, we've had enough!

\- Oh sure, we can't risk it! - she laughed as she held herself on his shoulders to feel safe.

They entered the room with the right foot, at least Jamie's, and he finally put her down. They spent a minute looking at each other, admiring each other's features, curves and beauty. Words were not necessary, they had already talked a lot, declared themselves in every way and now what they wanted was just gestures, actions and demonstrations of the love they felt in their hearts. Little by little they undressed each other, as they had done on their first night together, but there was no more nervousness, anxiety, embarrassment...there was desire, will, love. And like the other time, Jamie kissed her ferociously, delicacy was something he could not do after several nights without being able to see his wife's naked body, and she responded accordingly, with the same eminent desire in her body.

He couldn't get to the bed, he supported her on the table on the corner of the room, the table that she had used to get ready and that he didn't think twice when he threw everything on the floor to make room for his wife's body. She didn't worry, she just answered with her legs around his waist to bring him closer and hold him there. She kissed him hard, whispering in his ear:

\- Do it now, and don't be gentle!

And so he obeyed her. They loved each other in a desperate and intense way, eager to give each other maximum pleasure, reaching the climax in a few minutes, together and not silent at all. They laughed and thanked Lallybroch for being empty at that moment.

When the breathing and the legs of both of them worked again, Jamie carried Claire to the couple's big bed and there they repeated everything they had done minutes before, but in a calmer, more attentive and loving way. Before falling asleep through the weariness of the day, Claire, already with her eyes closed, could feel her husband's hands on her belly and soon felt his lips close, whispering words in Gaelic that she could not fully understand, but that she knew they belonged to a prayer and promise, the same one he had made to Faith years before in the dark of a room in Paris. Yes, she had married the king of men, the best husband and father she could have chosen, and with a smile on her face, she gave herself over and fell asleep in her husband's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it, the last chapter of this wonderful story! It was so special to me share the adventures of the Fraser family with you! I'm so greatful for all the comments and support throughout this story! I hope you like this chapter and stay here for more stories that I have to share with you! ❤❤❤❤❤

After the wedding, Claire and Jamie felt lighter, happier and completely involved in the transformation of Lallybroch into a home for the new generation of the Fraser family. With the help of some acquaintances from the city, Jamie managed to make wooden toys so that Faith could play in the backyard near them in the house. Claire thanked him because with her pregnancy already reaching a more advanced stage, she was no longer able to run after the little girl who insisted on walking the entire length of the property in search of fun.

Faith had loved the toys her father had made, but nothing compared to her joy when the horses they had bought finally arrived at the new stable of the house. She had always been enchanted by Donas, Jamie's imposing and brave horse, but what she did not expect was the surprise of her parents. They had acquired a colt that could grow with her and keep her safe while she was not tall enough to ride bigger horses. Jamie couldn't help laughing as he watched his daughter jump up and down and make sounds of joy that could be heard from miles away:

\- He needs a name, what will be a nighean? - the father asked, making the girl even more excited.

\- Um... - she stopped in a pose as if she was thinking of something very demanding and Jamie couldn't help but smile, Faith was just like her mother, despite always hearing the opposite of Claire. - I know! - she screamed. - Malcolm! Just like the prince!

\- Malcolm? No Faith, he can't have my name! - Jamie said it annoyingly, pulling laughs out of the employee who had taken the new animal to Lallybroch.

\- No Da, Malcolm! Your name is Da! - Faith said it losing a bit of patience, as if it was obvious the information that was being passed on by her.

\- Faith, a nighean, I'm Da to you, but to other people my name is James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.

\- Wow, Da! How maaany names! Is Mama Malcolm too? - she asked curious.

\- No... - he laughed, which made Faith more serious. - She's Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Fraser! Do you know you're Elizabeth, too?

\- Just like Mama? - she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

\- Aye! Faith Elizabeth Fraser! And your horse's name? Have you decided?

\- Malcolm! - And without a doubt, she went to her horse and caressed him.

\- Faith! - her father caught her attention. - What did we talk about the name Malcolm?

\- That's the name of the prince, Da and now his! - she answered in a simple way.

Jamie opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Claire who had just arrived at the stable and witnessed all the conversation of the two:

\- Jamie, do you really want to make your two-year-old daughter understand that you can't put the name she likes on the horse because it's the same name as her father? I've thought it's a miracle she's interested in all your explanation about our names... but you know she'll still think I'm Mama and you're Da, right?

\- Sassenach, she's a much smarter girl than you think!

\- Oh, that's for sure! She's managed to fool her father into giving the name she wanted from the beginning! - and hugging her husband, she laughed at how easily Jamie could be carried away by little Faith.

The days continued to pass quickly and soon all the renovations at Lallybroch were over. To celebrate this, they invited the Reverend and Mrs. Graham, along with little Roger, to have dinner with them on the weekend. Claire searched for some cookbooks to try to find something that would impress her guests, after all, Mrs. Graham had already done so much for them that she deserved a nice meal. Unfortunately, things didn't go according to plan and the kitchen was rescued by Jamie, who had to calm down a nervous and totally exhausted wife after burning the second attempt of a delicious pie.

Of course, they should have predicted by now that Mrs. Graham wouldn't go empty-handed and brought several delicacies that the Fraser family liked. Soon Faith and Roger went to play in the large living room of the house, close to everyone's view and safe from any dangerous idea Faith might suggest as a game. The reverend was delighted with the property and spared no questions for Jamie, who answered all with a proud smile on his face. The evening had been a success and as soon as the guests were gone, Jamie and Claire didn't waste time going to bed either, they were exhausted but satisfied with everything.

During the night, Claire noticed her restless husband in bed, as if he was in a dream and could not get out of it. Her concern became real when Jamie began to whisper words she couldn't understand, probably Gaelic, but what really frightened her was seeing tears deliberately run down her husband's face. She didn't waste any time and started gently shaking Jamie to wake him up, she was worried and even though she was trying, she couldn't be too soft, soon losing her patience, shaking him nonstop until she came across a pair of frightened blue eyes.

\- Jamie? It was just a dream, probably a bad dream, but definitely a dream... - he kept looking scared and without saying a word he put his hands on his wife's belly.

\- Brianna... - he whispered, still running his hand over Claire's belly incessantly.

\- What? Brianna? Who's Brianna? - his wife asked still confused.

\- Our daughter... - he answered with a smile on his lips. - She's a girl and she's named after my father.

\- But Jamie? How's that? How can you be so sure?

\- Because I dreamt about her... she called me Da... Claire, she's beautiful, with my red hair, but your eyes... and she'll become a beautiful woman, brave like her mother and tall, imposing like her father...

\- Jamie... - she couldn't talk anymore, she always knew her husband's sensitivity to dreams, but it had never been like this...

And then he told her everything. About how he was on a battlefield, like they'd seen in Culloden, but it was a place he didn't know and he was alone, fighting with firearms against enemies he didn't know. And then a stabbing pain took hold of his body, he had been shot and fell downhill. He knew he was going to die; he knew there was no way out, he knew no one would save him, but then he heard a loud voice, desperately shouting "Da" and he opened his eyes that he hadn't even noticed were closed. That's when he saw her, he thought she was Faith, but although they looked alike, some traits were definitely different. She ran up to him, tears in her eyes and screaming for help non-stop, but he knew no one would come and needed to calm her down.

\- Brianna... - the name came out of his lips without knowing how, but it seemed so natural, as did the small smile he opened on his daughter's face.

\- Da, you need to stay awake, I'll get help...you can't, you won't...- her voice was trembling and now tears were running down her face.

\- Bree...a nighean...you'll be fine...take care of your mother.

But the daughter didn't want to hear her father's words and fought with him, as stubborn as her mother, but Jamie knew he was leaving and deep down knew he had done everything he could, he had two young daughters, brave and that he had raised as he always dreamed. Little by little his eyes were closing and his hand was letting go of his daughter, who insisted on grabbing her father as hard as she could. And it was at this moment that Claire woke him up, the moment he heard the loving words of his daughter "Tha gaol agam ort Da".

Claire took time to process her husband's words, the dream had really been real for him, something so real that she could see it in his eyes, but even though he might have suffered, got hurt, he seemed happy to have seen his second daughter, in her adult life and totally independent. But the grip on Claire's heart couldn't go away, what would happen to Jamie in the future? Was another war coming? Or was it just a dream? A way for him to see his daughter? And as always, her husband knew all the doubts and uncertainties that were going through her head, wasting no time hugging her tightly, whispering words in Gaelic that she already knew, but calming her down like always.

They ended up sleeping like that, embraced and totally emotionally exhausted. The next day they didn't talk about the dream again, Jamie seemed as happy as any other day, but now he had one more reason for his happiness, he was going to plan his daughter's room to be next to Faith's. Childbirth was still something he worried about, but after what he'd dreamed about, he was sure that Brianna would come strong and healthy. With that certainty in his heart, they followed the next few months without thinking about anything but the birth of Faith's little sister.

And following in her sister's footsteps, Brianna Ellen Fraser arrived early, taking her parents by surprise on a night of intense cold in Scotland. Claire had spent the day feeling a strong backache, but tried to ignore as she always did, after all she was at the end of her pregnancy, with a huge, heavy belly, something she liked to blame on her husband, saying that it was because of him that her daughter would be a giant. When night finally came, Jamie put her lying on the sofa in the living room, as they always did, so that he could drink his dram of whisky and massage his wife's feet that were sore and swollen. But what they didn't expect was for Claire, five minutes after she laid down, to start complaining of pain, first in a discreet way and then escalating to screams that echoed through the house, waking up a totally scared Faith who thought her Mama was hurt.

Jamie seemed lost, didn't know whether to calm his daughter or his wife, walking from one side of the room to the other, while taking orders from Claire that he couldn't understand or assimilate:

\- JAMES ALEXANDER MALCOLM MACKENZIE FRASER! - Claire shouted, making her husband abruptly stop what he was doing, that in this case, not even he knew what it was. - Pick up the phone and call Mrs. Graham, NOW!

Without further thought, he ran to the hallway of the house where the device Claire had insisted on buying was located, even though it cost more than Jamie thought it would be acceptable to pay, now it would help his wife a lot. Mrs. Graham calmed him down in her usual quiet way, giving him orders of what he could do to help Claire until she arrived at Lallybroch. It didn't take long for that to happen, half an hour later Jamie was gently asked to leave the room after irritating his wife with his excessive worry and causing Mrs. Graham to laugh at the father's doubts and panic, who, although it wasn't a first-timer, couldn't calm down after Faith's complicated birth.

The hours passed and none of Brianna's stubborn desire to be born. This only increased Jamie's anguish, who tried to remain calm in front of her eldest daughter. When the two of them were overcome by fatigue and dozed off on the bed in Faith's room, a strong, acute cry took over the house, awakening Jamie quickly. He jumped out of bed, carrying his little one on his lap to the next room:

\- Da? Is that Bree? - Faith asked, still scratching her sleepy eyes.

\- Aye! You're officially the big sister!

With a smile on her face, she jumped out of her father's lap when she saw her mother lying in bed with a little package in her arms. Jamie stood at the door as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. His eldest daughter ran to her mother's side of the bed and without asking anything, kissed Claire's face and then Brianna's, who let out a sound that sounded like a scream mixed with a cry:

\- Mama! She has the same hair as mine! - Faith noticed when she saw the red fuzz on her sister's head. - Da? Come here, give Bree a kiss... I won't get mad!

Jamie laughed at her daughter's honesty and walked slowly to where his wife was. Gently, he sat down next to her on the bed and took Faith in his lap, placing her in one of his arms and with the other he passed around Claire, joining the little family in a tight embrace. His wife looked him with tears in her eyes and raised little Bree close to his face to win the first of many kisses from her father. And so they stayed that way for a few minutes, enjoying what life had given them, two beautiful and healthy girls who filled their hearts with love and happiness.

_The End._


End file.
